Orang Menilai dari Apa yang Kentara
by Furuchisa
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sekelompok alien menyerang Edo. Kagura dan Sougo diminta membawa penduduk Edo lari jauh. 3 tahun kemudian Edo kembali stabil, Gin-chan dikejutkan kedatangan Kagura dan Sougo membawa seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat muda beriris biru. Apa yang terjadi setelah 3 tahun?/Oh, anak ini bernama Sora/Apa maksudmu Sora itu singkatan Sougo Kagura?
1. Lari!

Gomennasai, barusan ada error di document nya, semoga yang ini baik-baik saja!

.

 **Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Orang Menilai dari Apa yang Kentara**

.

Kabuki-cho, Edo, 28 Desember

Kagura berjalan di jalanan Kabuki-cho. Suasana sedang ramai. Stan-stan penjual jajanan, aksesori, tumpah ruah di sepanjang jalan. Anak-anak berlarian, memakai pakaian main terbaik mereka, sebagian memakai ikat kepala warna-warni, sebagian lagi—anak perempuan, sibuk memamerkan yukata mereka ke teman sepermainan. Perayaan festival musim dingin di Kabuki-cho sedang diadakan hari ini.

"Halo Soyo-chan, aku sedang menuju ke stan nomer delapan belas, kau sudah di sana? Ah ya, baiklah, tunggu aku ya!" Kagura berbicara dengan Soyo di telefon, mematikan HP, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang bergambar kelinci miliknya. Tas itu hadiah dari Anego ketika ia berulang tahun ke lima belas bulan November lalu.

"Kagura-chan, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Gin-san di rumah?" Shinpachi rewel.

"Gin-chan bilang dia sedang malas keluar, kan, yang penting kita pulang membawakannya permen kapas kesukaannya, bukankah itu cukup?" tanya Kagura sambil celingukan mencari stan nomor 18 tempatnya akan bertemu dengan Soyo-chan.

"Ya, saya sudah di tempat yang Anda minta, Hime-sama, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Apa? Diam saja sampai seseorang mendekat? Baiklah, dimengerti, Hime-sama"

"Oi Shinpachi, kau lihat stan nomor 18?"

Shinpachi geleng-geleng kepala, apa Kagura berlagak bodoh? Jelas-jelas mereka sudah ada di depan stan nomor 18, di sana ada seorang pemuda memakai yukata dengan syal berwarna cokelat muda, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kagura-chan kita berdiri di depan stan nomor 18 sekarang"

" _Iia_ , _iia_ , Soyo-chan tidak memotong rambut dan mengecatnya dengan warna yang sama dengan Polisi Brengsek itu, kau tahu siapa?" sudah jelas Shinpachi tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Okita Sougo—pemuda yang sedang berdiri di stan nomor 18.

Empat buah sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis pemuda itu. Apa ini yang dimaksud perintah dari adik Shogun untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan di festival musim dingin? Oi, oi, dia diberi tahu untuk menjaga adik Shogun karena ada stalker sinting yang berniat mengganggunya di festival—sedangkan Soyo tetap ingin pergi, maka kakaknya meminta Shinsengumi untuk mengirimkan salah satu anggota mereka untuk melakukan tugas _mulia_ ini. Awalnya Yamazaki diajukan untuk ini, tapi karena ia terkena demam tinggi sejak pagi, maka sore ini, Si Sadis yang melakukannya. Mengetahui bahwa Sougo yang menggantikan Yamazaki, bukannya pergi ke festival, Soyo malah berencana mempertemukan Sougo dengan Kagura.

"Oi, China, bisa kau perhatikan tata krama ketika berbicara?" Sougo menyentak, melipat tangan di depan dada dan melirik kesal.

"Shinpachi, kau dengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari stan itu? Apa Soyo sudah dimakan sejenis setan penunggu?"

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya, kau jangan memicu pertengkaran sekarang, Kagura-chan" Shinpachi komat-kamit melihat muka Sougo yang berubah muram.

"Yo, Kusomegane, apa kabar?" sapa Sougo sambil melemparkan seringaian tipis. _S-ssss-sasuga Sadis…_ batin Shinpachi masih komat-kamit. Dia bisa merasakan ada aura kegelapan menyelimuti Kagura dan Sougo.

Tiba-tiba aura tidak karuan itu diputus oleh suara HP Sougo.

"Hime-sama, jangan bermain-main dengan saya"

" _Ara, ara, Okita-san? Sudah ada orang yang mendekat, apa warna rambutnya jingga? Baiklah, pastikan kau menikmati festival dengan orang itu, aku akan menagih laporanmu setelah ini, jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang kuminta, ingat perjanjian kita tadi siang_ "

Sougo tampak kesal, ia buru-buru mematikan HP nya. Dasar Sadis, tidak peduli siapa yang menelfon, biarpun itu adik Shogun, ia tak akan segan, lagipula bukankah Soyo juga Trio Sadis bersama Kagura dan Nobume? Dan… perjanjian tadi siang? Ah ya, Sougo baru ingat kalau Soyo akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal konyol lain, tidak usah disebutkan, yang jelas cukup untuk membuat seorang Pangeran Sadis bertekuk lutut karena malu. Sialan benar Tuan Puteri satu ini, dia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menjahili Sougo.

" _Saa_ , China, Kusomegane, aku mendapat perintah dari Hime-sama untuk mengantar kalian berkeliling, jadi, bagaimana?" Sougo berjalan mendekat sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku bawahan yukatanya.

"T-t-terserahmu, _aru_ "

Jadilah Sougo berjalan di samping Shinpachi dan Kagura berada di depan mereka, berhenti di setiap stan yang menarik matanya. Membuka dompet kecil dari tasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membeli makanan.

Sougo berulangkali menguap, mengajak bicara Shinpachi pun ia juga malas, lebih menyenangkan melihat gadis China di depannya menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan. Seorang _glutton_ tulen ada di depan matanya.

Suasana baik-baik saja itu tidak bertahan lama. Suara teriakan, bom, orang berlari ketakutan, dan asap bercampur aduk di Edo. Melihat ada masalah di hadapan mereka, Kagura buru-buru mengunyah takoyaki terakhirnya, membuang tusuknya, lalu melompat di tengah hiruk pikuk orang berlari, Sougo dan Shinpachi juga bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, menyusul Ratu Kabuki-cho yang peka situasi.

"Gin-chan!" panggil Kagura saat melihat Gintoki sudah di baris paling depan dengan Katsura, Hijikata, dan Kondo.

Tanpa diminta, Kagura, Sougo, dan Shinpachi langsung bergabung. Beberapa tembakan parasol Kagura melumpuhkan sekelompok alien, tapi sial, alien ini tidak ada habisnya, bahkan mereka bisa meregenerasi tubuh mereka setelah hancur belepotan ke tanah, ini mengerikan, sekaligus menjijikkan.

Alien-alien itu tidak ada habisnya. Sebagian besar sarana kota sudah dikuasai, stasiun kereta api, bandara, menara Bakufu, bahkan istana Shogun pun sudah penuh dengan makhluk abstrak. Ada yang bermata banyak, berlendir, berwarna hijau neon, berbau seperti gas metan, ada pula yang bermulut lebar dengan gigi runcing mengerikan. Gintoki bergidik ngeri, bukan karena takut, bukan, hanya karena mereka terlalu menjijikkan.

"Singkirkan rasa jijikmu Gintoki, matamu menjelaskannya padaku" Katsura melirik.

"Bodoh, kurasa lebih menjijikkan seorang teman yang berkhianat daripada alien ini, _fuh_ " Gintoki mendaratkan ayunan pedang Danau Toya ke seekor alien besar dengan tubuh penuh bulu. "yang satu ini kalau bulunya dimohawk pasti lebih bagus, ne, Zura?"

"Ooh, aku setuju, hahahaha" Katsura melemparkan sebuah bom sambil menghunuskan pedang. "Eh, tidak setuju untuk Zura nya. Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

"Heh, Shiroyasha-danna, sebaiknya kita buat strategi dulu, mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan senjata biasa" Hijikata tiba-tiba berkata. "ada bangunan kosong di depan sana, ayo kita diskusikan dulu"

Trio Yorozuya ditambah Katsura dan tiga pentolan Shinsengumi memasuki sebuah gedung tua.

"Aku sudah menghubungi lembaga penelitian kota untuk mengirimkan data terkait cara mengalahkan alien busuk ini, mereka juga sudah siap mensterilkan kota dengan menggunakan zat kimia, dan blablabla, sementara mereka bertindak, kita harus memastikan bahwa para alien tidak mengganggu. Kondo-san dan si Mata Empat akan menyerang dari arah Utara, di sana ada banyak bangunan pemerintah dan pastinya ada banyak orang yang kebingungan, aku, Katsura, Sougo, dan Gintoki akan menyerang arah sisanya, China _musume_ , kau bertugas mengamankan penduduk dan membawa mereka jauh dari Edo. Apa ini jelas?"

"Baik"

Ketujuh orang itu keluar dari gedung. Trio Yorozuya berpisah. Sougo hampir keluar gedung ketika pundaknya ditarik oleh Kondo.

"Sougo, ikutlah bersama gadis China itu"

"Kenapa, Kondo-san? Hijikata-san memerintahkan kita untuk turun tangan kan?"

"Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis pergi sendirian?"

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan seorang gadis lagi Kondo-san, dia itu _monster_ keturunan Yato, ayahnya seorang pemburu alien, bahkan dirinya sendiri cukup untuk melindungi seluruh penduduk kota"

"Aku tahu kau itu Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis, tapi setidaknya, jangan egois dan anggaplah dia manusia" Hijikata kali ini ikut berargumentasi.

"Jadi kalian tidak percaya kemampuanku?"

"Kami percaya dengan kemampuanmu, maka lindungilah gadis China itu dan selamatkan penduduk kota, ini perintah komandanmu, Sougo, jangan kembali sebelum kondisi Edo aman, jangan pernah" Kondo menatap Sougo lekat-lekat.

Sougo diam saja, dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, berlari menuju pusat pertokoan Edo, melihat rambut _vermillion_ berlari di tengah kekacauan, ia lalu menarik tangan Kagura dan membawanya ke pusat pemukiman penduduk, memandu mereka untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Edo. Sembari membawa ratusan penduduk, Sougo dan Kagura membersihkan jalan dari alien yang menghadang.

"Kondo-san, jika kita mati mempertahankan Edo, apa kita bisa berharap pada Sougo untuk membangunnya lagi nanti?" ujar Hijikata sepeninggal Sougo.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan seperti apa jadinya kota ini setelah kau mati, sebaiknya simpan saja nanti, kurasa yang terbaik sekarang adalah percaya bahwa kita akan menang, Toshi" Kondo menarik pedang dari sarungnya, berlari menebas alien di depannya satu per satu. _Baik-baiklah, Sougo, China musume_ … Kondo mengangguk mantap.

.

Kagura tidak banyak bicara, pun mengumpat, selama parasol ungunya berdansa dengan cairan-cairan yang keluar dari tubuh para alien ketika peluru parasolnya meledak. Sougo juga hanya fokus dengan bagaimana, kemana, mereka akan pergi membawa penduduk dalam jumlah banyak yang berlari panik di belakang mereka. Hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa langkah kaki yang diambil membawa mereka ke Bushu, tempat Sougo lahir dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya.

.

" _Minnasan_ , kita akan menetap di Bushu sampai kondisi Edo stabil, kalian carilah rumah kosong untuk beristirahat, jangan khawatir tentang alien itu, Bushu tidak memiliki apa yang mereka incar, tempat ini juga jauh dari Edo" Sougo memberi komando. Orang-orang di depannya tampak kelelahan, pucat pasi, bagai tulang dan sekelumit daging dengan nyawa tinggal separuh.

Bushu sedang senja hari itu. Burung-burung beterbangan menyambut kedatangan penghuni Edo yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Capung, kumbang, dan jangkrik hutan mengitari kepala-kepala di bawah mereka.

"Oi China, setelah memastikan kalau orang-orang Edo ini aman, ayo kembali untuk membantu Kondo-san dan yang lainnya" Sougo menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja!" Kagura bangkit dari duduknya, mengacungkan parasolnya pada langit. "rasanya aneh untuk pergi ke sini, seperti kabur dari medan perang, seperti pengecut"

"Makanya kubilang kita harus kembali, _Teme_!" Sougo mencebikkan bibir. Kagura menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau masih punya tenaga juga, Sadis"

"Sialan" Sougo ikut bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Rasanya, mereka hanya berpindah tempat untuk melakukan rutinitas ini. Sebelumnya di jalanan atau taman Kabuki-cho, maka sekarang, mereka adu mulut dan adu fisik di Bushu. Tidak ada bedanya.

.

Yahooo! Tadi salah, error maksudnya. Maafkan.

Jadi... ini fic keempat, padahal masih ada tiga lainnya yang ongoing. Maafkan huhu T_T  
Saran dan kritik sangat diizinkan, karena itu yang membantu saya untuk semakin baik dalam menulis.

Terima kasih.

Salam bahagia.

Furuchisa


	2. Okita-temesama

Anyway, terima kasih untuk **Nona Hitam Manis** dan **firufiru** yang sudah meminta untuk lanjut, ini dia lanjutannya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengklik read, follow, dan fav.

Happy reading!

.

"Nih" Sougo menyerahkan beberapa potong baju kepada Kagura.

"Apa ini, Sadis? Kain apa? Kau mau menggulungku dengan kain-kain ini? Tidak terima kasih" Kagura sedang duduk termenung di teras rumah keluarga Okita. Perdebatan panjangnya dengan Sougo tadi membuatnya benar-benar hilang mood, topiknya, dimanakah mereka akan tinggal. Kagura tidak tahu kalau Sougo tinggal di Bushu sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu, atau bahkan ia juga tidak tahu siapa nama Sougo—karena terus memanggilnya Sadis, Teme, Baka, atau apapun nama panggilan mengandung umpatan lainnya—barangkali Sougo juga tidak tahu siapa nama Kagura?

Setelah diskusi mengerikan ala Okita Sougo dan Kagura (baca : berkelahi) Kagura pun mengiyakan untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Okita (dan akhirnya ia pun tahu kalau polisi yang dianggapnya brengsek itu tinggal di Bushu).

Ia menganggap Bushu sebagai tempat yang biasa saja, hanya wilayah di pinggiran, udaranya saja bersih dan pemandangannya memang menakjubkan, lebih indah daripada planet tempat tinggalnya dulu, tapi oh, tidak sedikitpun menggetarkan hati Kagura. Mungkin karena ia tidak punya relasi khusus dengan tempat ini, jadi ia merasa asing dan tidak nyaman. Tentu saja ia tidak asal ceplos mengatakan bahwa Bushu telah alpa menggerakkan perasaannya atau ia akan menyakiti Sougo atas kampung halamannya.

"Kain? Jangan macam-macam, China, ini baju mendiang kakakku, kau bisa pakai ini selama di sini"

Kagura gelagapan, sedikit merasa bersalah setelah mencemooh Sougo. Tidak sepatutnya ia menolak pemberian orang lain, tapi ini Sougo yang sedang dibicarakan _men_ , apapun bisa berubah jadi senjata bagi Sougo, kan?

"Terima kasih" jawab Kagura cepat, ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, ke kamarnya. Sougo memberikan sebuah kamar luas untuknya (lebih tepatnya semua ruangan di rumah keluarga Okita luas). Sepertinya itu kamar milik kakak Sougo. Siapa namanya? Kagura tidak tahu, ia tidak peduli, memilih merogoh tas selempang kelincinya untuk menemukan beberapa lembar sukonbu. Tidak ada. Celaka.

 _Growwlll_

Perutnya berbunyi, tepat ketika Sougo menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Oi, China Pig, suara perutmu berisik, apa aku harus menyediakan selumbung jerami untukmu? Bushu punya banyak jerami"

"T-teme, apa kau bilang barusan?!" Kagura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku bilang China Pig"

"Sialan kau Sadis!"

"Tuan Sadis akan kuhargai, China Pig" Sougo mengernyitkan alis, memutar bola mata, memasang ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Aku punya nama tahu!" Kagura menyentak.

"Oh ya? China Pig Musume, begitu?"

"K-kau!" Kagura mendorong Sougo keluar kamarnya. "Aku diberi nama yang bagus, tahu!"

"Hai, hai, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu sambil duduk bersimpuh, China Pig Mu-su-me"

"Beginikah caramu memperkenalkan tamu?! Hei, kau benar-benar tidak punya tata krama, Sadis!"

"Namaku Okita Sougo, tambahkan sufiks –sama di belakangnya dan kau akan kuampuni"

"Apa dari awal aku sudah berbuat kesalahan, Okita Sougo-temesama?! Haa?!"

"Cih" Sougo berlalu. Bertengkar dengan Kagura tidak akan ada habisnya.

' _Tunggu, siapa namanya_?' Sougo berhenti sebentar, menengok ke belakang, hendak bertanya, tapi terlambat, Kagura terlanjur mendorong pintu dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"Oi, China, kau akan merusak rumahku kalau begini"

Diam, tidak ada jawaban.

"China jangan macam-macam di rumahku"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Jelas. Kagura kesal sekali, bagaimana bisa Sougo menyebutnya China Pig Musume, kenapa Sougo tidak bertanya namanya saja. Dan menyebutnya Pig? Apa? Pig? ' _Apa dia tidak menganggapku manusia_?'

"China _musume_ , kalau kau kasar begitu tidak ada orang yang mau menikah dengan… mu" Sougo menggeser lagi pintu kamar Kagura dan mendapatinya sedang meringkuk. ' _Apa ia menangis? Dia marah?_ '

Kagura tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sougo yang agak kebingungan. Baginya polisi berambut cokelat muda ini sudah berlebihan.

"Kalau kau mudah marah begitu tidak ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu, juga, lho, China" Sougo celingukan.

"Urus dirimu sendiri" Kagura bangkit, keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa baju milik mendiang Mitsuba dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sejak lari dari Edo, ia belum mandi. ' _Si Brengsek itu? Ah biarkan saja, dia bisa mandi sesukanya, aku akan menggunakan kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu, peduli amat_ '.

Sougo terhempas di ruangan itu. Bisa-bisanya Kagura tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Hei, dia adalah Pangeran Sadis, kenapa harus jatuh di jebakan sendiri? Dia terbiasa dengan situasi dipermainkan seperti ini tanpa merasa dipermainkan, malah dia bisa berbalik menyerang orang yang merendahkannya—tunggu, tidak ada orang yang berani mungkin.

.

Edo, 1 Januari

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kedatangan alien ke Edo. Suasana Edo benar-benar kacau, tidak, bukan kacau lagi, sudah seperti tempat sampah. Puing-puing bangunan berserakan, asap berkepul dimana-mana. Bukan asap tukang mochi yang sedang membuat mocha, bukan asap penjual yakisoba, bukan asap dapur beraroma lezat, tapi asap beraroma sangit—seperti rambut manusia.

Alien itu kalap, hendak menjadikan Bumi sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. Pertama, membumihanguskan Bumi dan seluruh penduduknya, lalu membangun tempat baru dengan bangunan-bangunan sesuai dengan kebutuhan alien, apa? Tidak tahulah. Aku manusia Bumi, tidak pernah bertemu alien. Apa mungkin ada alien seganteng Yamaz*ki Kent*? Jika iya, Author akan bersyukur untuk bertemu dengannya.

Di markas Shinsengumi yang hampir rubuh, anggotanya terkapar di atas tatami, Otae, Sarutobi, dan para wanita Kabuki-cho membantu merawat luka-luka mereka.

"Toshi, apa Sougo akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kondo di tengah rasa perih yang menjalari seluruh urat sarafnya. Ia kena serangan telak, dirubung puluhan alien dengan kekuatan yang jumlahnya masif dan destruktif.

"Ya, Kondo-san" Hijikata duduk diam. Kepalanya tertunduk, miris melihat sang Komandan terkulai tidak berdaya dengan lebam di seluruh tubuh. Kondo-san yang luar biasa, Kondo-san yang tidak pernah kalah, Kondo-san yang selalu tegar meskipun Otae menolaknya tanpa ampun… (abaikan yang terakhir ini).

"Aku tahu kalau kau hanya berusaha menyenangkanku, Toshi" Kondo tersenyum. Kau bisa bayangkan _gorila_ tersenyum? Ya, seperti itu.

.

Bushu, 28 Februari.

Singkat cerita, oleh penduduk yang mengungsi ke Bushu dan penduduk Bushu sendiri, Sougo dijadikan sebagai pemimpin mereka, atau lebih mudahnya, kepala desa, menggantikan kepala Bushu yang sebelumnya, dan Kagura?

Apa? Istri kepala desa? Bukan, bukan, terlalu cepat untuk itu, usianya saja baru lima belas tahun lewat satu bulan! Bukankah penduduk Edo, terutama Kabuki-cho, juga sudah hafal dengan dua insan yang selalu menghiasi jalanan dengan desing peluru dan cemoohan beradu. Bukankah mereka selalu menimbulkan kerusakan di kota? Bagaimana bisa mereka manut saja ketika banyak orang menyebut mereka… sepasang Okita?!

Persetan dengan asumsi di atas, karena bagi mereka menggoda Sougo dan Kagura sangat menyenangkan.

"Ohohoho tidak usah malu, Nona Okita, pasangan muda memang begitu" seorang bapak paruh baya tertawa.

"Ha? Nona Okita?" Kagura mencebikkan bibir. Dengan Si Sadis Bodoh itu? Sougo adalah pilihan terakhir baginya—jika memang dia satu-satunya pria di dunia ini. Namun sekarang, daripada berfikir tentang itu, Kagura memilih untuk berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang menggarap ladang. Sougo sudah mengatur pembagian penduduk Edo berdasar mata pencaharian mereka sebelumnya. Sebagian membantu penduduk asli Bushu untuk bercocok tanam, sebagian lagi membangun rumah-rumah baru, bekerja sebagai tenaga medis di pusat kesehatan setempat, patroli keamanan, dan lain-lain. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Sougo? Tidak bekerja, tidak. Dia tinggal menyuruh. Buah pemikirannya yang brilian sudah dilaksanakan oleh orang lain, ia tinggal duduk dan menunggu laporannya saja, sama seperti ketika ia berada di Shinsengumi, ia hanya akan tidur-tiduran, mengganggu Hijikata, atau membuat keributan dengan Kagura.

Kembali ke Kagura yang sekarang sedang asyik membantu ibu-ibu menyiangi tanaman gulma yang tertutup sisa salju.

Ia menikmati harinya, cuaca cukup cerah hari ini. Musim dingin belum sepenuhnya terlewat, ini masih Februari, paling tidak musim semi akan tiba di akhir Maret atau awal April.

"Oya, Nak, apa kamu mau membawa sayuran pulang ke rumah? Okita-sama pasti senang" seorang ibu berusia empat atau lima puluhan menawarkan.

Kagura melongo. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa? Okita-sama? Apa ia harus ke pusat kesehatan setelah ini, untuk memeriksakan kesehatan pendengarannya?

"Bibi? Apa Bibi sakit? Terluka? Pusing? Demam? Kehujanan? Masuk angin? Flu? Apakah jangan-jangan Bibi melindur? Berhalusinasi?" Kagura panik, membanjiri ibu itu dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Heh, Nak, aku baik-baik saja" ibu itu menjawil pipi Kagura. "sejak kepindahan Okita-sama ke Edo, Mitsuba-dono lah yang selalu membantu kami, ia memang sakit-sakitan, tapi selalu berusaha menolong orang lain" tatapan mata si Ibu menerawang jauh ke depan. "ketika kecil, ia selalu membuat ulah dengan pertengkarannya dengan anak muda berponi V itu" si Ibu terkikik. "ah, ngomong-ngomong, sayuran produksi Bushu sangat segar dan bebas bahan kimia, untuk itu, kami harap ini layak untuk kami kirimkan kepada Okita-sama"

"Bibi, bisa berhenti menyebutnya dengan Okita-sama di depanku, _aru_?"

" _Ara_ , kenapa?"

"Dia itu makhluk sadis! Spesiesnya _Homo sadis bakanensis_ , _aru_! Bagaimana bisa Bibi menyebutnya dengan panggilan penuh penghormatan? Dia bahkan tidak memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang gadis! Dia memanggilku China Pig Musume! Babi, _aru_!"

" _Ara, ara_ , pertengkaran dalam keluarga memang wajar terjadi, Nak, apa kau tidak berfikir kalau panggilan itu, sesuatu yang spesial?"

Kagura terhenyak, bicara apa Bibi ini. Bukankah yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana cara menanam sayur mayur, memasak, mengurusi anak-anaknya, dan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga, tahu apa tentang kelakuan super sialan dari Okita Sougo? Dan lagi, pertengkaran dalam keluarga? Apa Bibi ini juga termakan omongan orang-orang?

"Ah sudahlah" Kagura mengusap keringatnya. ' _Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di sini._ _Aku harus segera kembali ke Edo dan membantu Gin-chan_ ' batinnya mantap.

.

Hari sudah sore, seusai membantu ibu-ibu di ladang (karena salju mulai mencair dan cuaca jadi lebih hangat untuk menanam), membantu mereka memasak, dan membersihkan diri, Kagura pulang ke rumah dengan membawa sebuah keranjang berisi kentang, jamur, dan kacang polong. Sougo duduk di ruang depan, hanya melirik ketika Kagura lewat sambil memalingkan muka. ' _Apa ia masih marah?_ '

Growlll

Perut Kagura berbunyi lagi. Ia baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin ia belum makan, pun selembar sukonbu. Merasa lemah, ia ke dapur, meminum segelas air dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan di lemari es (Bushu sudah modern kok, tenang saja).

Tidak ada apapun, hanya beberapa botol berisi air putih dingin.

' _Memasak_?' batinnya. ' _Aku tidak begitu bisa memasak, ah, tunggu, tadi ibu-ibu itu mengajariku membuat sup kan_ '

Alhasil Kagura pun membuka keranjang pemberian si Ibu. Terkesiap ia, mendapati sebuah kertas di atasnya.

' _Okita Kagura-dono, ini resep masakan untukmu, buatlah sesuatu untuk kalian makan berdua, kuharap kalian berdamai setelah itu_ '

Kagura komat-kamit, menarik nafas berulang kali dan benar-benar ingin berteriak.

"Siapa itu Okita Kagura, haaaaa?! Dasar bibi tua!" Ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke arah pintu, tepat ketika Sougo datang. Gumpalan kertas itu mengenai kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya berpandangan. Kagura dengan mata berapi-api mengambil kertas yang dilemparnya barusan. Terlambat, Sougo sudah mengambilnya duluan.

"Berikan padaku Sadis!"

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga" pandangan mata Sougo memburu, mata merahnya terpicing melihat beberapa noda tanah menempel pada baju Kagura, jelas saja, ia baru dari ladang. "dari mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _boge_ "

Sougo membuka kertas yang ada di tangannya. Berdecih, lalu pergi.

' _Sampai kapan dia akan mengacuhkanku, Kamisama'_ Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Dan sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap jual mahal di depannya, Okita Sougo-kun.

.

Kagura luluh juga, entah mengapa hatinya sakit sekali ketika Sougo langsung pergi setelah membaca surat itu. Apa karena si Ibu menuliskan Okita Kagura di sana? Apa karena Sougo berfikir bahwa Kagura yang menambahkan embel-embel Okita pada namanya? Atau karena hal lain? Kagura tidak tahu. Ia membuka kertas dari si Ibu yang juga dilempar Sougo ke lantai. Perlahan-lahan ia memahami resep itu dan mempraktekkannya.

Dua mangkuk nasi putih dengan asap terkepul sudah tersedia di meja makan, juga dua mangkuk sup buatan Kagura. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan bagiannya—yang notabene beberapa kali lipat dari bagian Sougo, mencuci peralatan makan dan masaknya, lalu pergi ke kamar.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Sougo mengintipnya dari tadi.

' _Dia memang makan banyak, jauh lebih banyak dar_ iku' Sougo tersenyum tipis. ' _China Pig Musume memang cocok untuknya. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu kalau namanya Kagura, Kagura ya,_ '

" _Itadakimasu_ " Sougo mengawali acara makannya. Mengangguk-angguk karena, ternyata masakan Kagura enak juga.

.

Si Ibu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah keluarga Okita. Sougo membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Bi?"

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Okita-sama, saya hendak menemui Okita Kagura-dono, apakah Anda bersedia mempertemukannya dengan saya?"

Sougo diam sebentar. Jadi ini orang yang memberi Kagura resep masakan lengkap dengan bahannya? Dan, tunggu, Okita Kagura? Jadi ibu ini benar-benar percaya isu orang-orang? Sougo cengengesan jika mengingat semua keburukan yang dimiliki Kagura. Tidak ada satu hal baikpun yang dimiliki gadis Yato itu, tidak ada. Cuma kemarin saja masakannya lumayan enak, selain itu, tidak ada kelebihan lain.

Dia keras kepala, mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol, suaranya begitu kencang, kelakuannya kasar, dan benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Tapi,

Belum selesai Sougo berimajinasi lebih lama, seorang tamu lagi datang.

Ia pun mempersilahkan si Ibu dan si Tamu untuk duduk. Langkah kakinya menuju ke kamar Kagura.

"Oi Chin—ah maksudku, Kagura ada tamu untukmu" kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi mengetuk pintu. Ia berusaha sopan kali ini.

Kagura bangkit dari duduknya. ' _Apa barusan ia menyebut namaku_?!'

"Oi Sadis, kau bilang apa barusan?" Kagura menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut yukata hangat berwarna merah muda bercorak bunga hollyhock, rambutnya jadi lebih panjang sekarang, ia membiarkannya tergerai. Sougo hampir lupa berkedip jika Kagura tidak membanting pintu kamarnya lagi.

"A-aku bilang ada tamu untukmu, _aho_ "

.

Sougo dan Kagura berjalan beriringan ke ruang depan. Mendapati si Ibu dan si Tamu duduk dalam diam.

"Jadi? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sougo.

"Saya Minamiko, saya warga asli Bushu, Okita-sama. Selama ini Mitsuba-dono telah banyak membantu saya dan banyak warga lainnya, untuk itu izinkan saya sebagai perwakilan mereka mengirimkan sayur mayur Bushu untuk Anda, kami akan mengantarkannya setelah ini"

Sougo diam saja, lalu membungkukkan badan di meja.

Si Ibu yang ternyata bernama Minamiko itu meminta Sougo menegakkan badan kembali.

"Terima kasih telah merawat Aneue"

"Sama-sama" si Ibu tersenyum, mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Kagura yang mematung.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan Anda, Nyonya?" tanya Sougo pada si Tamu yang tengah menggendong bayi.

"Okita Sougo-sama, Okita Kagura-dono, perkenalkan, saya Minamizu, saya menemukan seorang bayi di perbatasan, ini, ini anak itu" Nyonya Minamizu melepaskan si Anak dari gendongannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sougo dan Kagura. Kedua makhluk yang sama-sama sadis itu ternganga di tempat masing-masing. Bayi itu sudah tidak merah, mungkin usianya sudah empat bulan. Rambutnya cokelat muda dan matanya biru langit, sangat jernih.

"A-a-anak ini?!" Kagura mulai merapal mantera-mantera perlindungan. "Kamisama, Kamisama, Kamisama"

" _Ara, ara_ " Nyonya Minamiko tersenyum. "Minamizu-san, anak ini cantik sekali"

"Tapi kenapa dia dibuang ya" Nyonya Minamizu mengernyitkan dahi. "Okita Sougo-sama, siapa yang akan merawat anak ini, keluargaku tidak bisa melakukannya, kami, agak kesulitan untuk biayanya"

Sougo melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan penampilan bayi itu. Di satu sisi ia senang karena bayi itu punya rambut cokelat muda seperti miliknya, tapi di sisi lain, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal baginya. ' _Anak siapa juga ini, betapa bodohnya orangtuanya membuang anak secantik dia, fuh, tapi kenapa bayi ini menatapku seperti itu?!_ '

Dan lihatlah, tatapannya, ia tampak mengajukan pemberontakan dengan Sougo.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat anak ini di suatu tempat" Sougo berkata. "ah, Anda tidak usah khawatir Minamizu-san, saya akan merawat anak ini"

Kagura melirik tajam, hoi, hoi, apa maksudnya ini? Jika Sougo berkata demikian, bukankah akhirnya Kagura yang akan melakukan pekerjaan itu?

" _Ara_ , Okita-sama, bukankah anak ini sangat mirip dengan kalian? Rambutnya seperti Anda dan, matanya seperti mata Kagura-dono yang berwarna biru?" Nyonya Minamiko mengusap-usap rambut anak itu.

Sougo dan Kagura berpandangan.

"KAMI TIDAK MIRIP DENGAN SIAPAPUN!"

"Lho? Tapi…"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN BAYI ITU DENGAN POLISI SIALAN INI" perkataan ini muncul bersamaan dengan,

"JANGAN SAMAKAN BAYI ITU DENGAN BABI RAKUS INI"

Sougo dan Kagura saling tunjuk, membuat Nyonya Minamiko dan Nyonya Minamizu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersamaan.

"Ehem." Sougo kembali tenang, ia berusaha berwibawa sekarang, oho, usianya 18 tahun, akan sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak belajar menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa kan. "Nyonya Minamizu, saya minta Anda melapor kepada petugas keamanan tentang penemuan bayi ini, dan sebutkan bahwa saya yang akan merawatnya"

"Baik, Okita-sama"

"Okita-sama, Kagura-dono, mengapa kita tidak memberinya nama?" Nyonya Minamizu mengusulkan.

" _Pass_ " Kagura mengangkat tangan.

"Oi, Chi—Kagura berusahalah sedikit untuk berfikir"

"Aku malas berfikir, _aru_ "

"Ah baiklah, kuserahkan pemberian nama itu pada kalian berdua, Nyonya"

Satu menit, dua menit, setengah jam, dua orang tamu itu telah menghabiskan beberapa lembar kertas untuk mengutak atik nama.

"Oi, China Pig, aku menjemur pakaianku di luar, langitnya sedang mendung, tolong masukkan jemuranku" Sougo berbisik.

Kagura diam saja, memilih memainkan ujung lengan yukatanya. Bersenandung sana-sini. Siapa juga yang mau dipanggil dengan nama begituan?

"China Pi—oh, maaf, Kagura, tolong" Sougo menahan malunya untuk mengucapkan perkataan barusan. Aku mohon Okita Sougo-kun jangan marahi Author karena memberikanmu skrip yang sedikit _out of character_ , bukan berarti aku tidak suka padamu atau apa, hanya karena menggapaimu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, oke?

"Ah, langitnya sedang mendung ya" Nyonya Minamiko menoleh ke jendela, benar saja, awan hitam menggumpal, udara jadi terasa lebih dingin sekarang, terlebih lagi, hari masih pagi.

"Permisi, Nyonya, saya akan ke belakang terlebih dahulu, membereskan jemuran Okita Sougo-temesama, permisi" Kagura meluncurkan sebuah _deathglare_ kepada Sougo sebelum pergi, membuat kedua tamunya terkikik.

"Minamiko-san" panggil Nyonya Minamiko. "kau tahu, aku punya nama yang bagus"

"Ya, apa?"

"Kau tahu, ketika aku menemukan anak ini tadi pagi buta, langitnya masih biru gelap dan bintang-bintang masih terlihat sebagian, kenapa kita tidak memberinya nama, Sora?"

"Maksudmu Sora? Sorachi?" tanya Nyonya Minamiko.

"Sorachi Hideaki?" Sougo kali ini asal ceplos, membuat _seorang_ gorila berbaju kuning menimpuk Author dengan sebuah Shonen Jump.

"Okita Sora, Sora (空) ditulis dengan huruf yang berarti langit" Nyonya Minamizu menuliskan huruf yang ia maksud.

"Sora?" Kagura kembali dari tempat jemuran baju.

"Bagaimana Kagura-dono?"

"Nama yang bagus, Nyonya!" Kagura dan Sougo berseru bersamaan, lalu memalingkan wajah sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir karena jengkel.

Untuk sejenak, Kagura lupa mengingatkan Sougo agar mereka secepatnya kembali ke Edo.

.

 **(A/N)**

Yeay Minnasan!

Yah maaf, chapter sebelumnya agak amburadul, kemarin buru-buru sih menguploadnya.

Well this is it chapter 2!

Kritik dan saran yang membangun siap ditampung!

Salam bahagia

Furuchisa (yang sedang belajar geografi)


	3. Duo Yato

**firufiru** : Sora cewek kok, bisa dibaca lagi kalau si OC Nyonya Minamiko bilang ke yang nemuin bayinya (Nyonya Minamizu) kalau si bayi itu "cantik sekali". Oho, makasih ya firu-san!

* * *

Bushu, 5 April.

Sougo menerima telfon dari markas Shinsengumi. Kondo memintanya untuk tidak kembali dulu sebelum situasi membaik. Pihak pemerintah, Shogun, Shinsengumi, ditambah bantuan Joui dan Yorozuya yang tinggal dua orang sedikit demi sedikit menemui titik terang. Lembaga penelitian kota sudah mengeluarkan dua jenis pistol dengan peluru berbahan kimia yang bisa mematikan alien, tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi beberapa jenis saja, masih banyak alien-alien lain yang berkeliaran bebas, memburu setiap tetes darah penduduk Bumi.

Sougo marah-marah di telefon, bagaimana bisa Kondo tidak mempercayainya untuk kembali lagi ke Edo, sedangkan situasi penduduk Edo yang mengungsi pun juga sudah aman terkendali, ia bisa menyerahkan kepengurusan wilayah ini pada seorang tetua yang kredibel dan kapabel.

" _Sougo, jika Edo sudah kembali seperti semula, atau lebih baik, baru bawa mereka ke sini, untuk membangun Edo kita kembali_ ,"

"Kondo-san Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah Anda mempercayaiku untuk bertarung, atau tidak?"

" _Sougo, alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku memintamu pergi bersama gadis China itu adalah, karena gadis itu juga sebangsa alien, dari klan Yato, dari planet lain, Sougo, kekuatan gadis itu melebihi orang normal, bahkan ia jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatan kita digabungkan, apa jadinya jika ia tertangkap dan para alien itu mengeksploitasi kekuatannya? Kita akan hancur, Sougo_ "

"Bukankah membunuh gadis China itu dan anggota klannya sudah cukup untuk menghindari hal itu?"

" _Sougo…_ " Kondo terkejut.

"Atau, manfaatkan saja kekuatan para Yato untuk melibas semua alien di sana, bukankah kau hanya bisa mematahkan besi dengan besi, atau sesuatu yang lebih kuat, lainnya? Kenapa tidak menggunakan tenaganya untuk bertarung? Di sini, gadis China itu tidak berguna, Kondo-san, bukankah lebih baik membawanya ke sana, memberinya amunisi makanan sebanyak mungkin dan membuatnya mengamuk di medan perang?"

" _Sou—_ "

"Kondo-san, Anda lebih percaya pada Hijikata-san dibandingkanku"

" _S—_ "

Sougo buru-buru menutup telfon. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku, matanya melotot ketika melihat Kagura yang tengah menggendong Sora, berdiri di depannya.

"Sadis… apa yang barusan kau katakan…"

Kagura meletakkan Sora ke tatami di bawahnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah setelah menyambar parasolnya yang tersimpan di wadah payung dekat tempat sepatu.

"China!" Sougo menggendong Sora dan berlari menyusul Kagura.

.

"Okita-sama, Anda mau pergi kemana berlari-lari begitu? Anda sedang menggendong Sora-chan, bukankah itu bahaya" seorang warga menyapa Sougo.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti," Sougo kembali berlari. Ia berfikir meninggalkan Sora di rumah sedangkan ia berlari mengejar Kagura adalah tindakan keterlaluan, jadi ia pun membawa Sora ikut serta.

' _Sialan, sialan, kenapa China ada di sana! Dan kenapa mulutku begitu berbisa, kenapa kemarahanku pada Kondo-san harus kulampiaskan dengan mengutuk Kagura?!_ '

"Pergi kemana dia," Sougo ngos-ngosan. Benar saja apa kata Kondo, Kagura memang punya kekuatan dan stamina yang tidak _biasa_.

"Okita-sama," panggil Nyonya Minamiko yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Nyonya, Anda melihat, Kagura?"

"Ah, Kagura-dono berlari sambil menangis, ia bilang ingin pergi menemui ayah angkatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ayahnya itu meninggal?"

' _Menangis? Dia menangis? Kamisama, hukumlah aku untuk pembicaraan telefonku dengan Kondo-san, tapi tidak sekarang. Menemui ayah angkat? Gintoki-danna?!_ '

"Itu, euh, tidak," Sougo menunduk. "Nyonya Minamiko, saya minta tolong, rawatlah Sora-chan sampai saya kembali, jika Anda butuh sesuatu, Anda bisa mengambilnya di rumah saya, saya mohon"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kagura pasti pergi ke Edo, dia berniat membantu pertarungan, apa bisa saya berdiam diri di Bushu?" Sougo menyerahkan Sora pada Nyonya Minamiko, lalu berlari, ia harus tiba di Edo secepatnya. Kalau bisa, sebelum Kagura datang.

.

Kagura berada di atap kereta sekarang. Jika dia ada di dalam, dia bisa mati dalam sesaknya alien, sama saja bunuh diri, air matanya masih mengalir. Ia sudah memotong rok yukatanya dari tadi, panjangnya tinggal selutut sekarang, memungkinan dia untuk bergerak bebas, melompat kesana-kemari. Tidak ada waktu untuk minta maaf pada Mitsuba sekarang, juga tidak berharap kalau ada waktu untuk menggantinya suatu hari nanti.

Edo sudah dekat, ia melompat dari atap kereta ke atap stasiun, menyingkirkan beberapa alien yang menghalangi jalannya dan berlari kalap menuju rumahnya, menuju rumahnya dengan Gintoki dan Shinpachi, Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan!" Kagura menggedor pintu Yorozuya. Ia melihat papan nama Yorozuya masih terpampang, meskipun sudah boncel sana sini. Ah, ia juga belum menemui Nenek Otose dan Tama, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka berhasil kabur ke suatu tempat?

Kagura membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, satu kali tendang dan pintu itu terbuka. Ia mendapati Gintoki berada di lantai, bersimbah darah.

"Gin-chan…" Kagura kembali terisak.

"Kagura, kenapa kau kembali? Mereka bisa membawamu, tahu!" Gintoki memasang senyuman mengejeknya. Dia, Shiroyasha, yang akan berdiri lagi mesti tulangnya remuk, yang akan tersenyum lebar menyambut ayunan pedang musuhnya, sekarang tidak bisa bangun dan mandi darah dengan muka pucat?

"Di-dimana Shinpachi? Dimana lainnya?"

"Shinpachi ada di dojo milik keluarganya, yang lainnya juga di sana"

"Gin-chan, apa yang terjadi, _aru_?"

"Mereka berhasil membawa kakakmu, Kagura. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi target mereka, mereka memburu klan Yato. Kau dan ayahmu."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU TIDAK BISA TINGGAL DIAM DI BUSHU BERSAMA SI SADIS ITU!"

"Kagu—"

"Aku pergi!" Kagura mengambil pedang Danau Toya milik Gintoki dan keluar dari rumah. Ia menuju ke pusat para alien itu berkumpul di stasiun luar angkasa milik Bakufu. "Aku pinjam pedang kayumu Gin-chan, aku akan kembali setelah mereka semua hancur, aku AKAN KEMBALI GIN-CHAN!"

.

Dengan beringas, Kagura bergantian menembakkan parasolnya dan menebaskan pedang Danau Toya di tangan kirinya. Ia tidak begitu pandai menggunakan pedang, tapi apa salahnya ia mencoba. Dua senjata, maka dua kali lipat juga musuh yang akan tumbang.

Insting membunuh yang ia tekan selama ini pun muncul, setelah mendengar omongan pedas Sougo, setelah melihat cairan merah membasahi tubuh Gintoki, setelah melihat kebahagiaan Kabuki-cho, Edo, disita satu per satu… setelah…

Kakaknya ditangkap? Apa maksudnya? Kamui adalah orang yang kuat, bagaimana bisa alien-alien ini membawa Kamui?!

Sekelebat hitam berlari menyusulnya.

"Mayora?!" Kagura melotot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _gaki_?! Tempat ini bukan taman bermain anak-anak!"

"Diam kau Mayora! Mereka mencariku _kan_ , mereka ingin menggunakan kekuatan klan Yato, kan?! Aku akan mengumpankan diri dan menghajar mereka di tengah kota, semuanya! Kau dengar itu Mayora?!" geram Kagura. Mendadak Hijikata gentar, ia tidak tahu apakah gadis di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama, tapi bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri.

"Oi, adik kecilmu ke sini" alien A berkata, menyeret Kamui. Tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat dengan, entahlah zat apa yang digunakan, yang jelas Kamui belum berhasil lolos.

"K-k-kamui!" Kagura berlari mendekati kakaknya, meluncurkan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kanannya kepada alien-alien yang mengerubungi Kamui.

"Bodoh kenapa kau ke sini, Baka Imouto!"

"Wah dua ikan besar kita tangkap nih" alien B berkata.

"Kita bisa segera menguasai Bumi" alien C berkata, bangkit dari tanah setelah serangan kejutan Kagura.

Gadis dengan yukata merah muda itu meludah, kesal sekali direndahkan. Ia memotong ikatan tangan dan kaki Kamui sebelum para alien mengikat mereka berdua.

"Aku menolongmu kali ini, tapi lain kali, kau bayar hutang ini, Kamui"

"Kau tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, kali ini" Kamui tersenyum _evil_. "saa, Kawaii Imouto, kita mulai dari mana serangan kita?"

"Selama hatimu berkata untuk membunuh mereka semua, lakukan dari semua arah!" Kagura dan Kamui berdiri membelakangi satu sama lain, dengan parasol masing-masing. Sementara perlahan-lahan, matahari mulai muncul dari balik awan gelap yang mengungkung sejak pagi.

"Klan Yato bisa kalah dengan sinar matahari teman-teman!" alien D, E, F, G, H, dan J berseru riang, mereka mengarahkan cermin yang entah datangnya dari mana, ke arah Kagura dan Kamui yang sudah tenggelam dalam sengit pertarungan. Hijikata juga tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia pun membantu, sambil lirik-lirik.

' _Mereka adalah Duo Yato, Duo Monster, Duo Sadis! Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya rumah mereka jika mereka sedang bertengkar_ ' Hijikata menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku sudah pakai krim SPF, heh" Kagura berteriak ketika Kamui sedikit kaget dengan banyaknya sinar datang menyilaukan mata mereka.

"Baguslah, aku juga" Kamui melompat, tendangannya meluluhlantakkan sebuah skuad alien bersenjata aneh, segala yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah aneh, bagi orang normal, tapi bagi seorang Yato, bukan hal baru lagi bertemu dengan alien.

"Oh tidak, mereka sudah pakai _sunblock_!" seorang alien lari ketakutan. "Lari teman-teman, lari! Laporkan ke pimpinan!"

.

Jalanan di sekitar Kamui dan Kagura lenggang, hanya ada mereka berdua dan Hijikata yang memilih menyingkir.

Alien-alien menatap mereka ngeri. Memilih kabur daripada diserang. Biarpun mereka bisa melakukan regenerasi, ketika yang melakukan serangan adalah sesama punya gen alien, mereka tidak akan bisa beregenerasi, benar kata Sougo, kau hanya bisa mematahkan besi dengan besi atau yang lebih kuat dari itu. Membuat besi itu berkarat, atau membakarnya dengan suhu tinggi.

"Kamui, ayo selesaikan ini"

"Kerja bagus barusan, Kawaii Imouto"

"Dimana Papi?"

"Kurasa dia bekerja di _backstage_ " Kamui tertawa-tawa seperti biasa dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ayo selesaikan ini, kembalikan seperti semula, baru kita akan berkunjung ke makam Mami"

"Ide bagus, Kagura" Kamui berkata. Ia tidak menyangka akan berdamai dengan cara sesimpel dan waktu sesingkat ini. Tidak saatnya dia memusuhi adik kecilnya. Tidak saatnya. Bahkan, konsep yang ia miliki bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki satupun keluarga—juga ia hapus. Masih ada Papi dan Kagura, Mami juga ada, Mami ada di hatinya.

.

Harapan Sougo meleset, ia tiba setelah Kagura usai dengan alien-alien yang menangkap kakaknya. Dengan gigi bergemeletuk, ia menyaksikan Kagura dan Kamui berjalan berdampingan, membawa senjata masing-masing. Mata mereka menyala, penuh amarah, kebencian, dendam, dan satu lagi… intensi membunuh. Seperti apa yang Sougo lihat di mata musuh yang menatapnya, cerminan dirinya dengan mata merah yang seakan memburu musuh.

Ia melihat Hijikata menjauh pergi dari duo setan berambut jingga yang sedang berjalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat dengan cekatan ke hadapan Yato bersaudara.

"Selamat pagi, Kamui-san" Sougo menyapa sambil membungkukkan badan.

Duo Yato tidak sedikitpun bergeming, tujuan mereka hanya ingin membereskan para alien, mereka sedang _berserk_ , kau tahu. Tapi Kagura, setelah melihat Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi menampakkan diri di hadapannya, Kagura jatuh terduduk di tanah. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, seluruh sel tubuhnya seakan menjerit.

"Sialan kau Sadis! Berani-beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku! Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku, setelah cibiran pedasmu, bahkan kau ingin aku, _mati_?"

Kamui tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memukul Sougo.

Ia tidak menghindar.

"Kau masih bisa menghindar, bocah" komentar Kamui.

"Aku pantas menerimanya Kamui-san"

"Oh, kau yang punya mata pembunuh itu hah, dan kau mau membunuh adikku?"

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang juga ingin membunuh ayah dan adiknya"

"Eksplanasi yang bagus, Okita Sougo-kun" Kamui mendaratkan tinju keduanya.

Kagura?

Ia seakan masih trauma, perkataan Sougo tadi pagi di telefon benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Jika itu nama panggilan, baiklah, China Pig Musume itu bisa ia terima, baiklah. Tapi, jika Sougo menginginkan Kagura untuk mati saja daripada para alien itu memburunya, dan masalah selesai? Tidak terima kasih, Sadis!

Kagura tahu kalau Sougo memang pada dasarnya orang yang seperti itu, tapi, itu ada batasnya. Hei, rasanya menyakitkan kan, jika seseorang menginginkan kematianmu?

"Jangan lanjutkan Kamui, dia tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan tinjumu, dia itu, hatinya keras" Kagura berdiri. "Kau! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini! Aku akan membunuh semua alien itu dengan kedua tanganku, aku akan hidup bahagia setelahnya, jadi, jangan pernah menunjukkan diri di hadapanku, JANGAN PERNAH! KAU! OKITA SOUGO, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

' _Aku membencimu?_ ' Sougo membeku di tempat.

.

Sougo melangkah gontai menuju markas Shinsengumi, membuat seluruh orang di sana terkejut.

"Ada apa Sougo?! Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa kau tidak mengindahkan perintahku?"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kondo-san" Sougo berkata kepada komandannya yang tengah dibalut perban.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Hijikata berada.

"Hijikata-san, apa yang kau lihat di medan perang, barusan"

"Hah, kau" Hijikata menghela nafas. "Kakak beradik sedang _reunian_ , berniat mengunjungi makam ibu mereka setelah peperangan, bermain payung bersama-sama"

"Bagus" Sougo tersenyum mengejek. "Apa seseorang pernah berkata bahwa ia membencimu Hijikata-san?"

"Itu kau, bodoh" Hijikata memunculkan empat segitiga siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Orang lain, Hijikata-san, yang membuatmu merasa hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengarnya"

"Sougo kau ini kenapa" Hijikata geleng-geleng. "Bagaimana bisa di situasi mengerikan seperti ini kau berfikir tentang, _cinta_?"

"Apa aku memang merasa seperti itu dengannya? Kurasa tidak" Sougo mendudukan diri, membiarkan tembok menyangga tubuhnya. "Dia itu pemangsa segala, rakus, bicaranya tidak keruan, bagaimana bisa dia dikategorikan ke dalam golongan gadis? Dan bagaimana bisa aku memiliki perasaan itu kepadanya?"

Belum selesai obrolan galau antara dua laki-laki ini, terdengar suara Yamazaki berteriak gawat darurat.

"Minnasan, Kamui-san dari Yato sudah bebas dan berpihak kepada kita, sekarang alien itu kehilangan satu peluru peraknya, dan kita dapat perintah dari lembaga penelitian kota dan Bakufu untuk mengamankan semua anggota klan Yato, bawa mereka pergi jauh!"

.

Setelah semua kericuhan terjadi, Sougo dan Kagura kembali ke Bushu, bersama Kamui.

 _'Aku ingin bertarung!' Kagura berteriak kesal._

 _'Menurutlah, China!' Hijikata balas berteriak. 'Hoi, Gintoki katakan sesuatu' ujar Hijikata, menoleh pada Gintoki yang sedang dirawat lukanya oleh Otae._

 _'Anak itu tidak pernah mendengarkan omonganku, Mayora' Gintoki mengusap-usap kepalanya. 'Biarkan dia mengamuk di jalanan bersama kakaknya'_

 _'Tidak, Kagura-chan' Otae menggeleng. 'Pergilah kembali ke Bushu bersama Sougo dan kakakmu, kami tidak mau mengambil resiko itu'_

 _'Kenapa tidak gunakan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan mereka?' sambil berseru Kagura melirik Sougo yang membisu. 'Aku bisa melakukannya dengan Kamui! Aku tidak sendiri Anego! Kamui, bantu aku meyakinkan mereka'_

 _Kamui malah diam saja, ia tidak ingin ikut campur dan tidak pedul dengan relasi adiknya dengan orang lain. Diminta bertarung pun ia siap, diminta pergi apalagi._

 _'China, kembalilah ke Bushu bersamaku!' Sougo menepuk pundak Kagura._

 _'Kau!'_

 _Semua yang ada di sana diam. Mereka tahu bahwa keduanya sering bertengkar, membenci satu sama lain bahkan sebelum ini, berusaha menyakiti satu sama lain, tapi semua orang tahu, jauh di lubuk hati mereka, ada perasaan lain yang hinggap. Kagura mungkin belum membukakan pintunya—lihatlah, dia begitu polos, tidak peduli, tapi Sougo? Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit pintunya terbuka sekarang._

 _'Aku akan pergi denganmu, bocah' Kamui ganti menepuk pundak Sougo. 'Tunjukkan jalan ke tempat yang aman untuk para Yato'_

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan, Kamui?! Kita akan ke tempat Mami setelah menghabisi para alien itu! Kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tadi kan?!'_

 _'Aku ingat'_

 _'Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa kau mau pergi dengan makhluk sadis tidak berperasaan ini? Kenapa kau seperti pengecut dan memilih pergi, memilih dilindungi orang lain seperti dia, apa kau takut menghadapi mereka, jelas tidak, lalu kenapa, Kamui?!' Kagura sudah seperti orang kesetanan._

 _'Aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu aku berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darimu, Imouto' Kamui diam sebentar. 'Tapi, pergilah dari tempat ini, aku ingin kau tetap hidup, cukup Mami saja, Kagura, kau jangan'_

 _Sougo terkejut. Omongan Kamui barusan rasanya menusuk-nusuknya, 'aku ingin kau tetap hidup' seakan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Menyesal, ia sangat menyesal. Ini berbeda dari perkelahiannya yang biasanya, berbeda dengan pertarungan konyol mereka setiap hari. Ia merasa senang ketika Kagura hanya fokus untuknya, fokus menghajarnya, tapi kali ini…_

 _'Cih' Kagura memalingkan muka. 'Kalian semua di sini, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup! Ketika aku kembali, aku tidak mau cuma melihat batu nisan kalian! Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, semuanya, tidak ada yang boleh mati!'_

"Maafkan aku, China _musume_ "

"Oh" Kagura hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali sibuk dengan sukonbu.

Kamui menyimak pemandangan kedua anak baru _gede_ di depannya dengan senyuman khasnya. Tidak jelas apakah ia senang, sedih, atau campuran dari keduanya, pasalnya, bukankah Kamui selalu tersenyum dalam situasi apapun.

Mereka tiba di Bushu sore harinya.

"Kamui-san jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa tinggal di rumahku" Sougo menawarkan. Kamui manut saja karena ia sendiri juga tidak punya pilihan tempat tinggal lain, meskipun mengetuk pintu salah satu rumah pun pasti dibukakan, jika ada makanan lezat di depan mata, kenapa harus mengais di tempat lain?

Kagura tidak menggubris Sougo, ia pilih pergi ke rumah Nyonya Minamiko yang biasa ia bantu di ladang.

"Biarkan dia" Kamui menahan Sougo yang hendak menyusul.

.

"Minamiko-san…" panggil Kagura di depan pintu. Derap langkah terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Kagura-dono? Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Wajahmu kotor, tubuhmu penuh luka, dan apa yang terjadi dengan yukatamu? Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan Okita-sama?"

"Anda tidak usah mengkhawatirkan dia, Nyonya" Kagura berdecih. "boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan bersihkan diri Anda Kagura-dono, saya akan ambilkan baju ganti untuk Anda, ah, dan, Sora-chan ada di sini bersama saya, Okita-sama menitipkannya tadi pagi"

"Ah begitu, baguslah, dia masih tahu diri, terima kasih bantuannya Minamiko-san" gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu masuk, menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan wanita paruh baya di depannya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, mereka duduk di ruang washitsu sambil minum teh dan makan.

"Apa yang terjadi Kagura-dono?"

"Aku lari ke Edo tadi pagi dan menghajar begitu banyak alien"

" _Ara, ara,_ jadi ini kenapa Anda memotong rok yukatanya?"

"Tentu saja, _aru_ " Kagura menyeruput tehnya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai orang di Kabuki-cho memintaku untuk kembali"

"Di sini? Maksud Anda? Kagura-dono tinggal di rumah saya?"

"Iya Bibi, apa Anda keberatan?"

"Euh, tidak, tapi kenapa?"

"Sadis tidak membutuhkanku di sekitarnya, jadi kenapa aku harus ada di rumah itu dengannya?"

"Kagura-dono…" Nyonya Minamiko menatap Sora lekat-lekat, lalu kembali bicara, "mengapa Anda menangis, tadi pagi? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Okita-sama?"

"Bibi, aku mohon jangan pernah sebut nama itu di hadapanku, Bi"

Nyonya Minamiko tersenyum lembut. "Ayo Nak, kita jalan-jalan"

Kagura mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Minamiko mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Kenapa? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik daripada harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah demi si Sadis!

.

Nyonya Minamiko membiarkan Kagura menggendong Sora dengan kain selendang. Mereka melewati ladang-ladang yang mulai tumbuh lebat karena sekarang sedang musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, menyambut setiap langkah kedua wanita itu. Mata Kagura membulat ketika Nyonya Minamiko membimbingnya memasuki gerbang makam, lalu menuju sebuah batu nisan.

"Kita sampai"

"Kenapa kita kemari, Bibi?" Kagura kemudian membaca tulisan pada batu itu. ' _Okita_ '

"Nak, kau tahu hanya dengan melihatnya kan? Ini makam keluarga Okita. Ada tiga nama di sini, kau bisa membacanya kan" Nyonya Minamiko duduk dan berdoa. "Okita Mitsuba-dono, adikmu sementara tinggal di sini, apa ia sudah mengunjungimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya angin musim semi berdesir perlahan, menyejukkan kulit, entah kenapa mereka terdengar berbisik menenangkan Kagura.

"Okita Kagura-dono…"

"Namaku Kagura, Bibi, tidak menggunakan marga Okita!"

"Aku tahu itu, aku hanya ikut-ikut warga lainnya" Nyonya Minamiko tertawa. "Apakah itu sopan berkata seperti itu di depan makam keluarga mereka?"

"K-k-kurasa…"

"Nah, dengarkan aku sekarang…" Nyonya Minamiko berdiri dan menatap Kagura sendu. "Kau mungkin membencinya, karena tingkahnya, perkataannya, sampai-sampai hanya mendengar namanya saja kau sudah muak, tapi, apakah kita dilahirkan untuk membenci orang lain? Apakah kita dilahirkan untuk mencari musuh sebanyak-banyaknya? Tidak, Kagura-dono. Berdamailah kalian berdua, bukankah hidupmu di sini akan lebih indah tanpa pertengkaran dengannya? Kembalilah ke rumahnya dan jadilah teman yang baik, teman yang saling mendukung satu sama lain"

Pembicaraan indah itu terhenti ketika derap kaki terdengar mendekat. Bayangan sesosok tinggi membawa payung terlihat di tanah.

"Di sini rupanya"

"Kamui?"

"Yo, Imouto, aku akan pergi ke planet lain sekarang, mungkin pulang ke Rakuyou, atau mungkin ke tempat lain, yang jelas, kita para Yato tidak boleh menemui alien-alien itu kan? Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang Okita Sougo, aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu, kalau mau bukti, kau lihat saja di rumahnya, oke, _bye_!" Kamui langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Oi, apa maksudnya ini?" Kagura mengacungkan kepalan tangan. "Kau belum membayar hutangmu, bodoh!"

Nyonya Minamiko tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang membantu Anda menyelesaikan masalah? Kakak Anda sendiri, Kagura-dono"

"Cih" Kagura membuang muka, lalu tersenyum puas. "Bibi, aku akan pulang duluan! Terima kasih jalan-jalannya!"

Sepeninggal Kagura, Nyonya Minamiko melanjutkan doanya.

' _Kau lihat, Mitsuba-dono, adikmu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh, tapi mereka, orang baik_ , _beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana, ada banyak orang yang melindungi adikmu sekarang_ '

.

Kagura buru-buru masuk ke rumah keluarga Okita. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada tanda-tanda eksistensi orang malahan.

"Sadis?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Kagura memutuskan untuk mencari di setiap ruangan, di teras, di halaman samping, dimana saja. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Sougo di…

"Sadis?!" Kagura hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya, jika saja ia tidak awas karena tengah mengendong Sora. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagura melepas ikatan kain yang membungkam mulut Sougo. Ada beberapa bekas luka di muka Sougo.

" _Aho_ Kamui _aho_! Kenapa kelakuannya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, _aho_! Apakah memang klan Yato dilahirkan untuk membuat onar denganku, ha?! _Teme_ China, jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kugiling dia!"

Kagura tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat Sougo dalam kondisi seperti ini membuatnya senang. Ia mengembalikan ikatan kain itu pada mulut Sougo.

"Untuk mulutmu yang kasar dan tidak berperasaan, Sadis"

"Oiwgh lghepshekhagn bghodghoh" Sougo menjerit-jerit tidak keruan, membuat Sora terbangun dan melihatnya lama dengan tatapan menyebalkan. ' _Anak ini kalau menatap seperti Danna saja'_ batin Sougo kesal.

"Oiwgh Khgahgurgwha, uaghwku mghingta hgmghafaf"

"Baiklah, kau sudah kumaafkan Sadis. Dan, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar sekali, aku sudah makan di tempat Minamiko-san, tapi sepertinya makan lagi tidak masalah, _bye bye_ _aru_ " Kagura menjauh sambil tersenyum _evil_.

' _Kamui benar-benar punya cara yang bagus untuk membuatnya mampus'_ batin Kagura riang.

Di pohon belakang rumah keluarga Okita, Sougo digantung dengan kepala di bagian bawah dengan mulut tersumpal. Mereka baru saja bertarung tadi, di halaman belakang, setelah Sougo kalah, ia lengah, dan akhirnya Kamui mengunci kedua tangannya, lalu mengikatnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

' _Kamisama apa ini hukumanku? Baiklah, terima kasih_ ' Sougo merutuk di dalam hati.

* * *

 **A/N**

Akhirnya! Syukur dah, akhirnya selesai chapter 3.

Terima kasih dukungan, review, dll pokoknya makasih!

Salam bahagia

Furuchisa


	4. Koma

**Kiseijuu** : Okay okay ini lanjutannya Kiseijuu-san!

 **firufiru** : Ohiya kamu sukanya sama Abang Kamui, wkwk

 **AAM** : Iya sabar atuh kamunya, hehe. Kalau mau kasih saran boleh banget lo, biar saya juga makin baik lagi, butuh pencerahan soalnya

* * *

3 Agustus

Bushu akan mengadakan festival musim panas tahunan. Lihatlah betapa ramainya rumah keluarga Okita, didatangi para penduduk untuk merapatkan festival yang direncanakan tanggal 10 Agustus.

Kagura baru selesai menyajikan makanan untuk para tamu, ia bersumpah akan menghajar Sougo setelah ini. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Sougo langsung menyuruh-nyuruhnya memasak banyak. Tahu begitu dia akan meminta bantuan ibu-ibu Bushu.

' _Bukan Sadis namanya jika tidak menyusahkanku, heh_.' Kagura menghela nafas. Mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. ' _Ya ampun hampir lupa, aku harus mengangkat jemuranku_ ' Kagura keluar rumah, mengambil keranjang di dekat ambang pintu belakang rumah.

Di ruang tamu, Sougo sedang berdiskusi dengan perwakilan warga dan beberapa tetua wilayah Bushu, dikejutkan oleh suara berisik dari kamar Sora, lalu terdengar suara tangisan. Sougo komat-kamit, ' _apa yang dilakukan China di sana, tch_ '

Sougo melanjutkan penjelasannya terkait rencana festival, tapi Sora belum berhenti menangis, membuatnya sedikit terganggu ' _oi, oi, apa China tidak bisa mendiamkan anak itu sebentar_?'

Sekali lagi Sougo menggerutu, tapi Sora belum diam juga, malah semakin kencang tangisannya, sedangkan tamu-tamu di depannya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Permisi, saya tidak akan lama" Sougo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Sora, mendapati bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang dirawatnya itu duduk dengan kepala berdarah.

"Silahkan, Okita-sama" orang-orang memaklumi, Sougo mengangguk berterima kasih.

"Sora-chan?" Sougo mendekat, ia menggendong anak itu dan mengayun-ayunkannya. ' _Dimana China, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, merepotkan saja_ '

"Aaaaa uuuu ait Oa ait Owgo"

"Ya?" Sougo mengerutkan kening.

"Owgo Oa ait"

"Ah ya aku mengerti, kau berusaha memanjat jendela itu dan terjatuh? Baik, sebentar lagi kau akan waktunya berjalan, tapi tidak sekarang, kau tahu? Sekarang dimana China?" Sougo menggunakan sebuah saputangan untuk membersihkan darah Sora.

Sora merengut, menatap Sougo dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan anak ini, baiklah, ayo kita cari China dulu untuk menjagamu"

Tidak lama kemudian, Sougo sampai di halaman belakang, mendapati Kagura sudah pingsan. Siang yang terik dan dengan bodohnya ia lupa membawa parasol ungunya. Awalnya ia biasa saja, tapi lama-lama ia merasa pening, lalu pingsan.

"Oi, China?"

.

Rapat sudah selesai, menyisakan Nyonya Minamiko di rumah keluarga Okita. Terduduk di sebelah futon Kagura dengan wajah sendu.

"Anda sudah makan, Okita-sama?" tanya Nyonya Minamiko, melihat Sougo yang tidak berhenti mondar-mandir. Sora baru saja ditidurkan Nyonya Minamiko, baik, satu masalah terselesaikan.

"Belum"

"Anda membutuhkan bantuan kami, warga Bushu? Mungkin membuatkan makanan atau menggantikan Anda menunggui Kagura-dono?"

"Tidak" Sougo menggeleng, diam sebentar sambil berkacak pinggang, "China belum makan, akan sangat jahat jika aku sudah makan, lagipula porsinya juga bukan porsi manusia normal, Nyonya"

Nyonya Minamiko terdiam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu tenang, baginya, Kagura dan Sougo sudah menjadi penghiburnya, ia peduli pada mereka sebagaimana ia peduli pada anaknya sendiri, dan baginya, kedua orang ini memiliki ikatan yang lebih daripada hanya sekadar rival, tidak, sesuatu yang lain yang lebih tulus. Biarpun ketika ditanya, mereka akan sama-sama menjawab, ' _tidak adil jika aku menang dari musuh yang sedang kesakitan atau lemah_ ', Nyonya Minamiko percaya bahwa mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, saling berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kehidupan satu sama lain.

.

Kagura tidak bangun sampai keesokan harinya, begitu pula keesokan harinya, dan esok harinya lagi.

Sougo tidak bisa tidur, antara menjaga dan mengurus Sora, juga rapat dengan warga Bushu untuk persiapan festival serta menunggui Kagura.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kesepian, tidak ada orang aneh yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, tidak ada suara ceriwis—berisik maksudnya—yang membuatnya kesal, atau berebut siapa yang akan menggendong Sora, atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Ia mendatangkan dokter dari pusat kesehatan, tapi dokter bilang Kagura tidak mengalami sakit apapun, ia cuma seperti orang yang tertidur, hanya saja detak jantungnya lebih pelan dan kulitnya memucat.

Sampai hari H festival, Kagura juga belum bangun. Sougo kemudian meminta seorang perawat dari pusat kesehatan untuk merawat Kagura, memasang dan mengganti infus, mengecek suhu tubuh, dan semuanya.

Kagura tidak bangun, sampai akhirnya musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur, sampai segar buah semangka berganti menjadi ranum labu-labu di ladang, sampai air kelapa segar digantikan segelas teh hangat, alam berubah, tapi Kagura tidak, ia masih terlelap.

Sederhana saja alasannya, karena ia tersengat sinar matahari. Tentu. Tapi ada satu lagi yang membuatnya semakin parah.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadari Gintoki, para anggota Shinsengumi, Otae, Sougo, dan orang-orang lain di sekitar Kagura.

Sesuatu yang lain.

Kubilang ini serangan bawah tanah.

24 Oktober

Ulang tahun Sora, umurnya satu tahun. Nyonya Minamizu yang menentukan tanggal ini, sesuai perkiraan beliau. Hampir semua warga desa berkumpul di rumah keluarga Okita, sejak pagi mereka sudah memasak bersama, merapikan rumah, memasang hiasan-hiasan di dinding, lampu hias warna-warni, menggelar tatami baru, membuat suasana rumah semeriah mungkin. Biarpun tinggal dan dirawat oleh Sougo dan Kagura, tapi Sora sudah dianggap anak oleh semua warga Bushu dan Edo yang tinggal di sana.

Ia sudah bisa berjalan sekarang, berkat bantuan warga juga tentunya. Bersemangat membantunya, mengobati lukanya ketika anak perempuan itu terjatuh karena terlalu asyik berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, dan mengajaknya main.

Kagura masih belum bangun.

Hei, ini hari spesial, tahu, semua orang bersenang-senang merayakannya, bagaimana kau bisa tidur?

Sougo masuk ke kamar Kagura, si Perawat mempersilahkannya, dan mulailah Sougo mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Oi, China, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama, uh, tiga bulan! Kau tahu, tiga bulan kau sudah menyusahkanku, membuatku mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian, menungguimu bangun tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun, ah, _bodoh_ " Sougo berhenti sebentar. "Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai aku mengkhawatirkan _mu_ "

Angin berdesir lembut menerbangkan guguran daun ginkgo dan wisteria.

"Hei, tapi kurasa ada bagusnya juga, tidak ada yang menghabiskan jatah makanku, baguslah, dan, ya, kau ingat ini baik-baik, kau bukan Putri Salju atau Putri Tidur yang akan bangun setelah dibangunkan pangeran pujaan mereka, tahu! Tidak ada satupun bagian dari dirimu yang relevan dengan seorang putri, jadi berhentilah berlagak manis dan bangun, _aho_ China!"

.

Keesokan harinya setelah perayaan ulang tahun Sora, Sougo menelfon markas Shinsengumi, melaporkan kabar tentang Kagura yang koma.

"Kondo-san, ada yang perlu kubicarakan"

" _Apa itu, Sougo_?"

"Kondo-san, sudah tiga bulan ini Kagura tidak sadarkan diri setelah terpapar sinar matahari, apa menurutmu itu logis?"

" _Kurasa sehari atau dua hari masih terbilang normal untuk spesies super seperti Yato untuk pingsan setelah terkena sinar matahari, tiga bulan kau bilang_?"

"Dokter bilang dia tidak sakit apapun, tapi kulitnya terus memucat setiap hari, dan sekarang, sudah seperti seorang mayat, Kondo-san, ia jadi terlihat lebih monster dari sebelumnya"

" _Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Kamui-san atau Umibozu-san, aku akan memberimu kabar secepatnya_ "

"Terima kasih" Sougo menutup telfon. Ia mulai berfikir, membuat asumsi, apa yang terjadi pada Kagura. Yato adalah klan yang kuat, meskipun mereka lemah dengan sinar matahari, tapi setiap anggota mereka pasti punya resistansi terhadap sinar matahari untuk intensitas dan waktu tertentu kan? Dan bukankah Kagura juga merasakan musim panas yang lebih panas di Edo daripada di Bushu? Toh dia juga baik-baik saja, lalu apa?

' _Alien, menyerang, Yato adalah target, eksploitasi kekuatan, sinar matahari, pingsan, alien bisa dibunuh oleh mereka yang punya darah alien, dibunuh dengan senjata kimia tertentu…_ "

Untuk sementara waktu pikirannya buntu. Sougo memilih untuk tidur, sungguh, ia lelah setelah berhari-hari tenaganya dikuras untuk banyak kegiatan.

.

Sougo terbangun pagi itu, mendapati HP nya bergetar, ada telefon dari markas, kali ini Hijikata yang berbicara.

" _Sougo, bagaimanapun caranya, jangan bawa anak itu ke sini sebelum situasi benar-benar aman. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika alien itu sampai menemukan gadis China itu, dan tentang pertanyaanmu pada Kondo-san, sepertinya, ketika dia sedang mengamuk bersama kakak laki-lakinya, ada salah satu alien yang menembakkan peluru senjatanya dan mengenai Kagura. Kami sedang menyelidiki hal itu di sini, kemungkinan senjata itu memang dirancang untuk melumpuhkan para alien—maksudku klan Yato—mereka menggunakan senjata yang dapat menghancurkan mereka, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih. Ada dua hal yang harus dikerjakan, pertama, mengidentifikasi senjata itu dan menggandakannya untuk menyerang balik mereka, kedua, mencari cara untuk melemahkan efek senjata itu pada si China_ "

"Jadi?"

" _Kenapa kau harus bertanya, Sougo? Sudah jelas, kau juga harus memikirkan cara untuk menanganinya, karena, menurut lembaga penelitian kota, ada peluang besar bagi si China untuk mati jika ini dibiarkan terus menerus. Mereka bisa berkata begitu setelah menemukan serpihan peluru aneh di tempat bertarung China dan kakaknya, lalu mengujicobakannya pada salah satu alien yang berhasil ditawan, hasilnya, alien itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya lama kelamaan mengering, dan alien itu mati_ "

Sougo tidak merespon penjelasan Hijikata. Ia bungkam di tempat.

" _Oi, Sougo? Kau dengar aku kan?! Oi_?"

Sougo tidak menjawab.

" _Sougo? Kau masih hidup kan? Oi_?"

"Ya Hijikata-san" Sougo lantas memencet tombol exit dan memasukkan HP nya ke saku. Ia lalu mendorong pintu kamar Kagura dan memandangnya dengan pilu.

"China, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum…"

Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. ' _Kurasa tidak sekarang mengucapkannya'_

* * *

 **A/N**

Kenapa chapter ini rasanya pendek banget ya, hmmm, ya nggak tahu kenapa, pokoknya gitu.

Saya mau cerita sedikit, pas tambahan buat UN tadi siang, dari 31 siswa hanya ada 9 orang yang hadir, yang lain pada pulang #yagitu #kenapakamuiniThor #abaikan

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, review, ya semuanya, intinya setiap chapter saya bilang gitu, karena... karena... kalian terbaik!

Tetaplah bahagia, bekerja, dan berdo'a :)))

Furuchisa


	5. Orang Menilai dari Apa yang Kentara

**you n me** : Makasih :)) ini next chapter nya, selamat membaca!

 **ATHAYPRI** : Thank you for reading wkwk, biar silent gamasalah, udah nyenengin banget wkwk. Sebelum… "sebelum" nya bakal dijawab di sini kok

 **firufiru** : Oh tidak, tidak, tidak boleh firu-san, saya belum kuat mental buat nulis adegan _kissu_

* * *

Bushu, 26 Oktober

2 hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun Sora, Kamui datang, mengagetkan Sougo yang baru selesai memandikan anak yang ia rawat tersebut.

"K-kau!" Sougo mendelik.

"Aku datang untuk menemui adikku"

Sougo panas dingin di tempat, mengingat beberapa bulan lalu Kamui berhasil menggantungnya di pohon belakang rumah. Ia mengantar Kamui ke kamar Kagura. Mendapati adiknya terbujur lemah dengan tubuh pucat pasi, Kamui menampakkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Rakuyou"

' _Apa?_ ' batin Sougo.

"Kalau di sini ia akan terus diburu para alien itu, kami orang-orang Yato bisa melindungi diri kami di tanah kami sendiri"

' _Tidak, jangan'_ suara hati kecil Sougo protes.

' _Hei, kenapa, biarkan saja, tanggunganku juga akan hilang, aku bisa kembali ke Edo membantu lainnya_ ' suara lain merongrong Sougo.

"Dan lagi, ia sudah kena peluru para alien itu, aku akan menetralkan efeknya di Rakuyou nanti" Kamui melirik Sougo dan menepuk pundaknya.

' _Jangan, katakan jangan padanya_ '

' _Kalau China ikut dengan kakaknya ia bisa selamat, kau tidak tahu kalau di sini_ '

Kamui terkekeh melihat Sougo memberikan wajah kebingungan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sougo hanya menegakkan kepalanya. Ia harusnya menjawab Kamui sekarang, tapi ia merasa ragu, kemudian menoleh kepada Kagura yang pulas di atas futon.

' _Sejujurnya aku tidak punya hak untuk menahan China di sini, lagipula, kalau dia tetap di sini dia bisa mati, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana_ ' Sougo berusaha berfikir jernih. ' _tapi kenapa rasanya tidak rela, aku ingin China tetap di sini, dia harus membayarnya, iya, karena sudah membuatku lelah mengerjakan tugas rumah sendirian, awas saja ya_ ' Sougo mengepalkan tangan. ' _Apa benar alasanku hanya itu? Atau aku memang membutuhkannya? Apa aku memang menyimpan perasaan yang dibicarakan Hijikata-san padaku? Jadi, aku harus membuatnya tetap tinggal di sini kan? Aku harus kembali ke Edo dengan China sesuai apa yang diminta Kondo-san kan, aku akan tunjukkan pada Danna kalau aku bisa bertanggung jawab menjaga China, tapi bagaimana, aku sedang berbicara dengan kakak kandungnya di sini_ '

"—ngan" Sougo akhirnya buka mulut. "Jangan"

"Kenapa?" Kamui bertanya. "Apa maksudmu kau ingin adikku mati, ha?"

"Kubilang jangan!" Sougo tidak sadar ia berteriak. Membuatnya seketika terdiam setelah bersuara. Oi, ia sedang berbicara dengan Kamui, mereka seumuran, tapi rasanya ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tua, ha, apa maksudmu kau mau menjadikannya kakak iparmu suatu hari nanti, Sougo?

"Ah begitu ya" Kamui mulai mengerti. Sepertinya ia tahu kebimbangan hati Sougo. Ia pun angguk-angguk. "Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus mempercayakan adikku kepadamu"

"Aku diperintah untuk menjaganya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menetralkan efek peluru itu, sekarang juga! Aku harus kembali dengannya nanti, aku akan melindunginya, aku akan—"

Sougo belum selesai bicara ketika Kamui melemparkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah berkilauan. Ia sigap menangkapnya.

"Itu ramuan penawar senjatanya, terima kasih untuk alasan dramatismu, sampai jumpa!" Kamui keluar dari kamar Kagura, menyisakan Sougo yang masih melongo tidak mengerti. Sebelum Kamui benar-benar keluar, ia berseru lagi, "satu lagi, tahun ini adikku berusia enam belas tahun, belum usia legal, kau tahu? Jadi jangan macam-macam dengan adikku ya!"

' _Sialan, si Bodoh itu cuma mau mengetesku saja, fuh'_ Sougo mendesis. Tapi kemudian tersenyum puas. ' _Kau kembali padaku, China_ '

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Kagura membuka matanya. Bagus, efek obat itu sudah bekerja dan berangsur-angsur kulitnya kembali seperti semula, tetap putih—tapi tidak pucat seperti mayat lagi. Kepalanya masih pening, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berat sekali. Ya ampun, ada Sora sedang tidur di atas perutnya.

"Uh…" Kagura terduduk, memegangi kepalanya. "Aku lapar" sergahnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Meletakkan Sora di atas futon dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. "Semoga ada makanan tersisa di kulkas"

Singkat cerita, Kagura menghabiskan sisa kue ulang tahun Sora yang ada di kulkas dan meminum dua susu kotak, jangan tanya seperti apa nafsu makan makhluk dari klan Yato.

Selesai dengan makan siang sederhananya, Kagura berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil terhuyung-huyung, kemudian tertidur lelap di sana.

.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Bushu, 8 Juli

"Yay yay kue!" Sora berlarian di dalam rumah Nyonya Minamiko. "Kagula-nee kue!" Sora mengacungkan sebuah sendok plastik.

"Ah, ya, kita sedang membuat kue"

"Semangatnya…" Nyonya Minamiko tersenyum. "Jadi, Kagura-dono, kue seperti apa yang mau Anda buat?"

"Nyonya, ah, Bibi, aku sudah menunjukkan sketsaku tadi, _aru_ " Kagura menggiling adonan dengan rolling pin.

"Aku selalu tertarik mendengarkanmu berbicara tentang kue yang akan kau buat!" Nyonya Minamiko tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bibi aku sudah menjelaskannya delapan kali, ah tidak, tunggu, berapa kali?"

" _S-uluh_!" Sora menunjukkan kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Bagus Sora-chan, pintar! Kau tidak seperti Sadis yang sangat—"

"Kagura-dono tidak boleh mengajari sesuatu yang buruk kepada anak kecil" Nyonya Minamiko menjewer telinga Kagura. "Lihatlah gadis Edo satu ini, bukankah tahun ini usiamu tujuh belas tahun?"

Kagura merengut. Ia masih tetap ingin dianggap sebagai anak kecil, tapi bagaimana lagi, kesehariannya di Bushu membuatnya berfikiran lebih bijaksana. Ia juga tidak lagi bermalas-malasan seperti ketika ia tinggal di Yorozuya.

"Kagula-nee Sola-chan itu" Sora berjingkat ingin meraih dua batang lilin di meja kayu yang lebih tinggi.

"Ya?" Kagura meletakkan rolling pin dan mengangkat Sora. "Kau mau apa Sora-chan?"

"Itu Sola-chan mau" Sora menunjuk lilin di meja.

"Oh, kau mau meletakkan lilin itu di atas kuenya? Tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya, tapi nanti ya? Tunggu Kagura-nee selesai membuatnya, kau mengerti?"

Sora mengangguk. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata Kagura, anak berusia dua tahun itu mengerling, membuat Kagura gemas, menepuk kepalanya. "Bagus, anak cantik dan pintar!"

Dua jam kemudian, Kagura dan Nyonya Minamiko sudah selesai membuat kue. Sora bangun dari sofa dan berlari ke dapur ketika Kagura berteriak memanggil namanya. Menunggu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kagula-nee!" Sora menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Kagura. "Lilin!"

"Kau mau menancapkannya sekarang? Baiklah, _aru_ " Kagura menggendong Sora dan membiarkannya menancapkan sebatang lilin angka dua dan sebatang lilin angka nol.

"Ah aku baru tahu kalau Okita-sama baru berusia dua puluh tahun" Nonya Minamiko tersenyum simpul. Memunculkan urat nadi di kepala Kagura.

"Hari masih siang Nak, baru jam dua belas lewat seperempat menit, selesaikan pesta kecil kalian dan pergilah ke festival Tanabata di kuil desa"

"Lho, bukannya biasanya 7 Juli?"

"Kau tidak lihat jalanan desa, tadi? Semua orang sedang mempersiapkannya hari ini, tidak peduli dengan tanggal 7 atau 8 atau 9 atau pertengahan bulan Juli, anggap saja festival ini untuk perayaan ulang tahun Okita-sama juga"

"Astaga" Kagura geleng-geleng, rambut panjangnya bergerak selaras. "Aku mengerti, Bibi, baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum ia mengomel, hari ini jadwalku memasak makan siang, Bibi, sampai jumpa!" Kagura memasukkan kue buatannya dengan Nyonya Minamiko ke dalam kardus. Kemudian membimbing Sora memakai sepatunya dan pulang ke rumah keluarga Okita.

Ya, ini 8 Juli, ulang tahun Pangeran Sadis kita semua. Mari kita pindahkan kamera ke kediaman Okita yang tampak sepi saja karena pewaris satu-satunya sedang molor di meja makan karena kelaparan, dengan tidak elite nya.

"Sola-chan pulang Sougo-nii!" Sora berlari masuk rumah, memeluk Sougo yang tampak malas.

"Sougo-nii mat uang auuuun!" Sora tertawa-tawa, membuat Sougo ikut tertawa dan tersenyum haru. Ia sejenak lupa rasa laparnya.

"Terima kasih Sora-chan, kau baik sekali tidak seperti kakak jahat berambut jingga di sana" Sougo terkekeh.

"Sougo-nii Sola-chan wa kue! Yay! Yay!" Sora menggeret baju Kagura, seakan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang makan. Kagura hanya angguk-angguk, membuka kotak kue dan menyalakan lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sadis, semoga di usiamu yang sudah mulai berkepala dua ini, kau diberi hidayah oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa agar kau kehilangan jiwa sadismu, bertingkah sewajarnya manusia berusia dua puluh tahun, dan berhentilah melakukan kekerasan padaku, _aru_ "

"Oho, terima kasih doamu China!" Sougo mengulum senyum, tapi kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Yah, bisa kuakui, ini sesuatu yang tidak terduga, terima kasih" Sougo tersenyum.

' _Sadis tersenyum_!' Kagura menjerit dalam hati.

.

Bulan Juli berakhir, kemudian musim panas berakhir, musim gugur tiba, lalu musim dingin lagi, lalu musim semi lagi, hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak insiden penyerangan Edo oleh para alien. Sejauh ini, Kagura dan para anggota klan Yato lainnya tidak mengalami masalah apapun dengan keselamatan hidup mereka.

Hari ini, Edo merayakan festival musim semi pertama mereka setelah dua tahun terakhir berkutat dengan peluru, pedang, dan darah dimana-mana.

Ya, alien itu sudah musnah. Selamat untuk seluruh skuad Shinsengumi, duo Yorozuya, klan Yagyuu, wanita berandal Hyakka dipimpin Tsukky, Mimawarigumi yang bersedia membantu setelah berusaha kabur dari masalah, selamat untuk semua!

Gintoki menerima secawan sake dari Tama, Hijikata menerima dari Otae, semua dari mereka berdamai satu sama lain jika sebelumnya mereka bermasalah.

Satu demi satu bunga Sakura, plum, ceri, dan almond memenuhi setiap sudut kota, menyurutkan darah-darah yang sempat menghempas tebing megah kota mereka, ya, Edo mereka kembali. Tempat mimpi-mimpi dilayangkan bersama harum angin setiap musim membelai kulit, Edo—dimana suara tawa anak-anak berderai dengan deras air hujan, memainkan bola sepak, kemudian pelangi pun memunculkan dirinya seakan menjadi bayangan dari kebahagiaan setiap orang di Edo. Dimana setiap detiknya terasa berharga…

Di tempat lain…

Sougo mengikatkan pita berwarna merah ke rambut Sora. Ia, Kagura, dan Sora, sudah mengemasi semua barang-barang mereka sejak beberapa hari lalu, mengirimkannya lewat jasa pengantar barang.

"Bagaimana Sadis?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kondo-san kalau kita akan kembali hari ini, barang-barangmu sudah di antar ke tempat tinggal Danna, tenang saja"

"Sora-chan bagaimana?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa membawanya di markas Shinsengumi, jadi kurasa lebih baik dia tinggal di Yorozuya, _deal_ , China?"

"Tentu saja!" Kagura menjabat tangan Sougo. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka bertarung bertahun-tahun.

.

Sore harinya, ketiga penghuni rumah keluarga Okita di Bushu sudah tiba di Edo. Destinasi pertama mereka adalah Yorozuya, akan sangat tidak sopan jika Sougo membiarkan Kagura mengantarkannya ke markas Shinsengumi sedangkan Kagura berjalan sendiri ke Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura berseru di depan pintu.

Gintoki mengusap-usap rambutnya, ia baru bangun tidur seusai festival tadi pagi. Mendapati seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjang sepinggang mengenakan furisode berwarna magenta, ada di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Hoahm, maaf, Nona, aku sedang sibuk"

"Gin-chan ini aku Gin-chan!"

"Hah? Ikan? Aku tidak jual ikan Nona" Gintoki berjalan gontai.

"Oi Danna, cuci mukamu sendiri atau kucuci ke kolam piranha?" Sougo menarik kerah baju Gintoki.

"Ah, apa kau Souichiro dari Shinsengumi? Kau sudah kembali?" Gintoki masih malas. "APA?! KAU?! SOUCHIRO? KAU SUDAH KEMBALI?"

"Danna, aku Sougo"

Gintoki mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Melihat perbedaan putri angkatnya. Ia sudah tidak seperti Kagura yang dulu! Hei, ia buru-buru menelfon Shinpachi dan menyuruhnya melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Kagura setelah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Si Mata Empat langsung berlari dari dojo miliknya, mendapati Kagura sedang duduk di ruang tamu Yorozuya bersama si Sadis dari Shinsengumi.

"Oi, Kagura-chan? Apa itu kau? Hah? Apa itu kau? Kenapa kau memakai baju yang begitu sopan seperti itu?"

" _Aho_ Shinpachi kau tetap saja ramai" Kagura membuang muka.

"Jadi, ini, Okita-kun?" Shinpachi duduk mendekat. "Terima kasih sudah merawat Kagura selama beberapa waktu ini" Shinpachi menundukkan kepala berterima kasih.

"Oh tenang saja, kami punya banyak lumbung jerami di Bushu, jadi tenang saja, China tidak pernah kelaparan di sana"

"Baguslah Souichiro-kun, ahahahaha" Gintoki mengiyakan. "Eh, Kagura, kau dengar suara anak kecil?"

"Hihihi" Sora tertawa-tawa dari balik punggung Sougo.

"Barusan? Kau dengar?" Gintoki mulai komat-kamit, hei, hei, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak benar kan?

"Bhwuaaaaa!" Sora melompat dari belakang Sougo, berlarian di dalam rumah Yorozuya, membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi melotot.

"Oi Gin-san lihat rambutnya Gin-san" bisik Shinpachi.

"Bodoh aku sudah lihat, kau lihat matanya Patsuan" Gintoki menyikut Shinpachi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dalam tiga tahun apa saja yang mereka lakukan, heh"

" _A-a, ano_ … Kagura-chan, _ne_ , ya kau tahu?" Shinpachi cengingisan.

"Apa?"

"Anu, itu, euh, bagaimana mengatakannya, hahahaha, memalukan sekali kenapa aku gugup begini, hahahaha" Shinpachi berlagak membetulkan letak kacamatanya, _stay cool_.

"Sora-chan, bisa duduk? Ayo sampaikan salammu kepada Gintoki-danna dan si Megane" Sougo menyuruh Sora berhenti berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah 3 tahun?" tanya Gintoki memandang Sougo serius. "S-s-siapa anak ini, Souichiro-kuuuuuun?! Apa kau telah menjadi pecundang lebih dari aku?"

"Danna kau ini bicara apa, dan ya, namaku bukan Souichiro, tapi Sougo. Anak ini? Oh, anak ini bernama Sora"

"Hahahaha, nama yang bagus, _ne_ , Shinpachi?" Gintoki mencubit pipinya jika saja ini tidak nyata. Lalu terdiam sejenak, lantas menggebrak meja, "Ahahaha, kau tahu, ya, Sora?"

Shinpachi sudah menutup telinga dari tadi.

"Aku tidak siap Gin-san!"

" _Ne_ , Kagura, Souichiro-kun, jawab aku, apakah Sora itu singkatan?"

"Ha?" Kagura melongo.

"Apa maksudmu Sora itu singkatan Sougo Kagura?!" Gintoki hampir tidak kuasa mengucapkannya.

Tik, tok, tik, tok.

Satu detik, dua detik, baik Kagura maupun Sougo belum merespon, lima detik berlalu, baru kemudian mereka berpandangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gin-chan, kau lucu, bahkan aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, haha, kau tahu Sadis, itu terdengar bagus, haha"

"Danna kau bisa melucu juga, hahahaha"

Shinpachi dan Gintoki berpelukan ala _teletubbies_ di depan Sougo dan Kagura sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Nah Danna, Megane, aku harus kembali ke Shinsengumi sekarang, mohon maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantu kalian di pertarungan sengit dengan para alien, aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa Danna, dan kau China, rawat anak itu baik-baik!"

.

Sepeninggal Sougo, Shinpachi dan Gintoki masih komat-kamit berdua. Mereka seperti baru saja melihat sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia.

Sementara Sora, memandang kedua pria di hadapannya dengan mata penasaran.

.

"Mayoraaaaaa" Gintoki mewek di depan Hijikata yang sedang menaruh mayonnaise pada semangkuk ramen pesanannya.

"Oi hentikan, _teme_ , kau menjijikkan" ujar Hijikata, menyeruput kuah penuh mayo miliknya.

"Kau tidak tahu yang terjadi di rumahku tadi sore?! Kau hanya menerima kedatangan Souichiro saja kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sou—ah maksudku Okita datang sendiri kan ke markas? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kan?"

"Oi Glukosa-maniak, hentikan ceracauanmu dan berceritalah dengan jelas!" Hijikata mulai terganggu, ia sudah menghabiskan botol mayonnaise ke lima. "Ya, Sougo memang datang sendiri, ia tampak baik-baik saja, dan apa yang membuatmu begitu frustasi?"

"Ini tentang anakku, _teme_! Anak titipan dari Umibouzu maksudku, _fuh_ , dia, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orangtua ketika anakmu pergi bertahun-tahun dan ketika pulang ia membawa suami dan anaknya?!"

Hijikata mengernyitkan dahi, mencerna omongan Gintoki, lalu duduk meringkuk di mejanya sambil mengumpat.

"Sougo aku tidak menyangka kau jadi seperti ini"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Mayora? _Haaaa_? Apa Shinsengumi akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini?!"

Kondo yang juga ada di sana saat itu hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan Gintoki dan Hijikata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakannya pada Sougo ketika ia kembali dari kedai ramen nanti.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gintoki, Hijikata, dan Kondo berjalan seakan tanpa nyawa di jalanan Edo. Bukan karena lelah setelah bertarung, tapi karena melihat Kagura sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sora di Kabuki-cho.

"Kau lihat anak itu bahagia, _boge_?" Gintoki menoleh pada Hijikata.

"Aku lihat, jelas sekali, bagaimana bisa anak itu sangat mirip dengan Sougo, heh, Kondo-san" ucap Hijikata dengan mata berkedip-kedip, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa saja yang kira-kira Sougo lakukan.

"Toshi, apa aku salah telah menyuruhnya pergi hari itu?"

"Uh, tidak tahu, aku tidak mau tahu" Hijikata bergidik ngeri.

Langkah kaki ketiga pria itu terhenti di depan sebuah kompleks makam, dengan muka _desperate_ , mereka menuju sebuah batu nisan, sembarang saja, yang penting batu nisan di kuburan.

"Siapapun yang ada di sini, tolong sampaikan pada Okita Mitsuba-san untuk tidak mengutuk adiknya, aku mohon" Kondo berdoa.

"Mitsuba kuharap kau mau bicara padaku, tolong kembalilah ke dunia ini sebentar dan antarkan hukum karma pada adikmu" Hijikata menggertakkan giginya, tidak sabar.

"Oi kakaknya Souichiro-kun, jangan mengamuk di dalam sana aku mohon, adikmu sedang berusaha menjadi seorang pria yang baik, aku mohon" samurai berambut silver ini menundukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat.

Ketiga pria itu berdiri cukup lama, lalu kembali ke markas Shinsengumi, Gintoki ikut saja, ia ingin melihat Sougo sebelum hukum karma yang diminta Hijikata datang kepada Sougo.

"Oh Danna, bagaimana kabar Sora-chan?" Sougo berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga di lorong.

"Ahahahaha, dia baik, tentu saja, ahahaha" Gintoki berpandangan dengan Hijikata dan Kondo.

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya" Sougo tersenyum.

' _Oi, Souichiro-kun tersenyum_ , _entah dia gila atau benar-benar bahagia_ ' Gintoki menggigit bibir, lalu menarik tangan kedua orang partnernya hari ini ke teras samping markas.

Mereka bertida duduk berdampingan, merutuki Sougo seharian.

.

Gintoki pulang ke Yorozuya malam itu, ia mendapati beberapa mangkuk makanan sudah tersaji di meja.

"Kagu—"

"Oh Gin-chan!" Kagura berseru riang. "Aku membuat beberapa masakan untukmu dan Shinpachi, ia sudah memakan jatahnya tadi, lalu pulang. Kau bisa makan sekarang, Gin-chan!"

"Ahahaha, b-b-baik, terima kasih Kagura, haha, s-sse-selamat makan"

' _Bahkan anak manja, pemalas, dan kumuh sepertinya bisa bertransformasi sedrastis ini dalam waktu tiga tahun, apa yang dilakukan Okita padanya? Tidak, tidak, lebih tepatnya, apa yang MEREKA lakukan?!"_

"Gin-chan aku akan pergi tidur, _bye bye aru_!" Kagura memotong lamunan Gintoki. Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

' _Umibouzu, Kamui, jangan kembali sebelum aku bisa menemukan kata yang baik untuk menjelaskan ini_ '

.

Di markas Shinsengumi…

Sougo diam di atas tatami ruangannya, dari tadi ia hanya berguling-guling, menatap langit di atasnya, bintang-bintang sedang ramah hari ini. Mereka bersinar, seakan sedang berbicara satu sama lain, mereka berjauhan, tapi tampak begitu akrab dan saling menguatkan, tapi bagaimana dengan ia dan Kagura? Mereka dekat, tapi tidak ramah satu sama lain.

' _China_?' panggilnya dalam hati. Lidahnya kelu jika harus berkata. Setelah ini ia akan kembali lagi dengan rutinitasnya di Shinsengumi. Tidak ada hari menjemur pakaian bersama, tidak ada hari bergantian memasak, tidak untuk berebut bermain dengan Sora, tidak untuk semua hal di Bushu.

' _China kau tidak boleh mati sebelum… ah aku jadi ingat waktu itu. Aku sempat marah-marah kepada Kondo-san untuk membunuh China dan para klan Yato saja daripada para alien itu menyimpan potensi kekuatan mengerikan dengan memanfaatkan China_ ' Sougo lalu membeku pada posisi terakhirnya, menghadap ke luar ruangan. Sebentar-sebentar angin dingin menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Tadi siang, ada surat datang untuknya. Ia belum membukanya, jadi sekarang, ia buru-buru bangkit, membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Bushu, 10 April_

 _Teruntuk Okita Sougo-sama_

 _di Edo_

 _Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menulis surat kepada Anda. Bersama dengan surat ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyampaikan keinginan saya._

 _Saya datang ke Bushu kemarin sore, bertanya kepada beberapa warga tentang penemuan bayi, mereka kemudian mengantar saya ke rumah Nyonya Minamizu. Okita-sama, terima kasih untuk tiga tahun terakhir ini, dimana Anda merawat anak saya, yang diberikan nama Sora oleh Nyonya Minamizu. Saya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Anda. Saya tahu saya begitu jahat, meninggalkan anak saya yang masih berusia beberapa bulan di luar rumah, alasan saya pun mungkin juga tetap tidak bisa menjadi pembelaan._

 _Alasan saya adalah, karena dia perempuan. Keluarga kami masih menganut tradisi yang kental, dimana anak lahir pertama perempuan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya ke tempat yang jauh daripada dia mendapat masalah._

 _Okita-sama, dalam tiga tahun itu, saya berusaha membuka pikiran keluarga saya bahwa tindakan seperti itu adalah salah. Saya beruntung sekali, meski dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan tradisi itu. Ya, sedikit demi sedikit, keluarga saya bisa menerima bahwa anak perempuan sebagai anak pertama bukankah suatu yang buruk. Semua anak sama, semua anak adalah pemberian dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa._

 _Saya tahu saya memang menentang adat, tapi ini demi kebaikan orang-orang lain seumuran saya di kemudian hari, agar mereka tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan saya._

 _Okita-sama, permintaan saya adalah, izinkan saya merawat Sora kembali. Imbalan berapapun akan saya berikan._

 _Jika Anda berkenan, saya mengharapkan kedatangan Okita Sougo-sama dan Kagura-sama di Royal Battle Host Restaurant besok jam tujuh pagi. Mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Tolong bawa Sora ikut serta._

 _Hormat saya_

 _Kawazumi Sui_

 _._

Sougo meremas kertas surat di tangannya. Ia kesal.

Sora adalah bagian dari kebahagiannya, Sora adalah yang selalu setiap menemaninya setiap ada kegiatan, dan sekarang, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba orangtuanya datang? Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak berhak sebanyak itu. Ia bukan orangtua kandung Sora.

Sougo tertidur sambil terus menggenggam kertas, membuatnya bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari itu. Ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih baik, lalu menuju rumah trio Yorozuya.

Komandan dan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi membuntutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua terus-terusan dibuat terkejut oleh Sougo sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di rumah trio Yorozuya.

"Oi China!" Sougo mengacungkan surat di tangan kanannya, membuat Kagura yang baru bangun tidur hampir memukulnya karena terlalu berisik.

"Kau bisa tidak membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih baik, lagipula ini rumah orang, tahu! Kuso Sadis!"

"Baik, maaf, sekarang kau baca surat ini"

Kagura mengucek kedua matanya, menguap, lalu duduk di sofa, meraih surat yang disodorkan Sougo.

"Hoahm… Bushu, 10 April, teruntuk –temesama hoahm..." Kagura membaca surat itu sambil berulang kali menguap, membuat urat nadi Sougo di kepala muncul, tapi ia berusaha sabar. Ketika Kagura hampir selesai membaca surat itu, Gintoki keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan ikut duduk di sofa.

"Oi Sadis, kenapa kita tidak menghajar wanita itu biar dia bisa diam dan tidak mengganggu kita, heh" Kagura melirik Sougo dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Ide bagus _aho_ China" Sougo menjitak Kagura. "Tidak bisakah kau berfikir lebih jernih"

"Tentu bisa, hoahm"

"Ya ampun, sebaiknya kau mandi untuk membersihkan otakmu, aku akan menunggumu dalam sepuluh menit, dari sekarang" Sougo melipat tangan sok bossy.

"Hoahm, baiklah" Kagura berdiri, bangkit dari duduknya dan mandi.

Gintoki yang menyadari kehadiran Hijikata dan Kondo di luar pintu rumahnya langsung tanggap, masih dengan piyama, ia keluar rumah dan berdiskusi dengan kedua orang polisi tersebut.

"Menurutmu siapa wanita yang ingin dihajar Kagura itu?" tanya Gintoki.

"Entahlah, apa ada orang ketiga di antara mereka?"

"Mana kutahu" Gintoki menggeleng. "Oi, Mayora, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di markas?"

"Tidak" Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum ayah dan kakak dari gadis China itu meremukkan Sougo berjamaah"

"Ssst, mereka akan keluar rumah, ayo kita turun dan sembunyi di balik tangga!" Kondo, sang Ahli Stalking sudah menarik kedua partnernya.

Kali ini Sougo membiarkan Sora naik di atas pundaknya. Ia sudah lebih berat sekarang, tapi baginya tidak masalah, mungkin setelah ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sora untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu China, rasanya berat untuk melepasnya"

"Aku tahu, Sadis" Kagura menunduk lesu. "Aku tahu kalau hari seperti ini akan tiba"

"Jadi apa tiga tahun bersama ini menjadi sia-sia?"

"Uh-huh, kurasa tidak" Kagura menggeleng, menatap Sora yang asyik meraih-raih capung dengan kedua tangannya. "Setidaknya menunggu Edo kembali damai, tiga tahun bersama itu luar biasa"

Hijikata, Gintoki, dan Kondo sudah mempertajam telinga dari tadi. Menerka-nerka, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Sougo dan Kagura, entah mengapa pembicaraan mereka terasa serius.

"Sudah kuduga selama tiga tahun di Bushu, mereka…" Gintoki berusaha tegar.

"Sougo kita, Toshi, Sougo kita" Kondo rewel dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kondo-san, kita belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kan, mengapa sudah membuat asumsi kita sendiri?" Hijikata menepuk-nepuk bahu Kondo.

"Toshi apa maksudnya tiga tahun bersama yang luar biasa, Toshi?"

"Ayo kita masuk ke restoran itu dan cari kursi dekat mereka, cepat!" Hijikata yang paling realistis berlari duluan.

Di dalam restoran, Sougo dan Kagura duduk, menanti si Pengirim Surat, yang mengaku sebagai orangtua kandung Sora, Kawazumi Sui.

"Anda sudah lama menunggu, Okita-sama, Kagura-sam?" tanya Nyonya Kawazumi, ah tidak, ia terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Nyonya.

"Tidak" Kagura menggeleng, memalingkan muka, ia sedikit marah dengan wanita di depannya yang tiba-tiba ingin merebut Sora darinya (dan Sougo), begitu pula Sougo.

"Kawazumi-san, kami menolak" Sougo langsung ke fokus pembicaraan.

"Kami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama" Kagura menambahkan. "Kami sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan masing-masing"

"Tapi, Okita-sama, Kagura-sama"

"Anak ini," Sougo menghela nafas sebentar. "sudah kurawat dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, Kawazumi-san"

"Mengapa Anda mau mengambilnya?" Kagura menatap tajam.

Di meja para stalker, Kondo dan Gintoki sudah pucat. Kondo pucat karena ia merasa gagal mendidik Sougo (baginya) dan Gintoki pucat karena mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjadi sasaran empuk amukan Umibouzu dan Kamui, atau mungkin arwah Kouka akan gentayangan pada mimpinya tiap malam, ia tidak tahu.

"Saya tahu saya begitu egois, Okita-sama, Kagura-sama, tapi ini demi kemajuan keluarga saya juga, seperti yang sudah saya katakan dalam surat" Nyonya Kawazumi tertunduk lesu. Rambut cokelat mudanya tergerai ke dekat pipi. Tak lama kemudian, setitik air jauh dari sudut matanya.

"Kawazumi-san?" Kagura terkejut.

"Aku begitu payah"

"Nonya tida boyeh nangis, au? Sora-chan tida nangis, Nonya" Sora merangkak di atas meja dan mengusap air mata Nyonya Kawazumi. Sougo dan Kagura berpandangan. Mau diapakan lagi, ikatan antara anak dan orangtua kandungnya jauh lebih sempurna daripada mereka berdua.

.

"Haaah, aku jadi lebih lega sekarang, _aru_ " Kagura melemaskan kedua tangannya. "Jujur aku sedih"

"Aku juga" suara Sougo sedikit tercekat. "Tak apalah, heh" Sougo tersenyum jahil.

Mereka berjalan di bawah parasol Kagura, cukup damai, saat tiba-tiba trio stalker menghentikan mereka.

"Kagura… tolong jelaskan!" Gintoki menunjuk muka Kagura.

"Apa-apaan ini Gin-chan?"

"Selama kau berbicara dengan Souichiro-kun, hm, apa yang kau maksud dengan tiga tahun bersama, hah? Apa yang kalian lakukan selama itu?"

"Oh, itu karena kami tiga tahun bersama Sora-chan" jawab Kagura enteng, seakan-akan tidak pernah membuat orang lain salah paham sampai sejauh itu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu Sougo, berkata bahwa kalian sudah tahu kebiasaan masing-masing?" Hijikata ganti bertanya.

"Aku sudah hafal kebiasaan Sora-chan, ketika ia meminta makan, ketika merasa sakit, bosan, dan lain sebagainya" Sougo menjawab, biasa saja wajahnya.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya anak yang kalian sebut Sora-chan itu, hah? Sougo apa dia anakmu? Hah?!" Hijikata naik darah, merasa disepelekan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri" Sougo dan Kagura menjawab bersamaan. Membuat trio stalker di depan mereka mulai membuka pikiran yang lebih logis dan nalar.

"Jaa… jadi, anak siapa? Dan kenapa kalian tidak bersamanya sekarang?" tanya Kondo.

"Oh itu, orangtua kandungnya mengirimiku surat, meminta anak itu kembali, kami mengiyakan saja, karena tidak punya hak untuk mengasuhnya, itu saja Kondo-san" Sougo menjelaskan.

Trio stalker mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Ah tetap saja, Sougo masih anak baik hari kemarin" Kondo tersenyum senang. Hijikata juga.

"Syukurlah aku tidak jadi digiling oleh duo Yato berdarah itu…" Gintoki mengelus dada. Bisa gawat jika Kamui dan Umibouzu ikut dalam kesalahpahaman mereka bertiga a.k.a. trio stalker.

Ah memang, orang hanya menilai dari apa yang bisa mereka lihat, tanpa tahu apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Ah memang, orang cenderung menilai segala sesuatu dari luarnya, padahal di dalamnya bisa jadi berbeda.

Dalam terik mentari hari itu, di hadapan orang-orang di jalanan Kabuki-cho, di hadapan Hijikata, Kondo, dan Gintoki, Sougo mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkasnya, yang membuat orang-orang berdiri ternganga.

"Jadi, China, aku meralat pembicaraanku di telfon dengan Kondo-san, sekarang kubilang terima kasih karena kau masih hidup, China, maafkan aku untuk perkataan kasarku" Sougo berkata, "Dan… ya… kita sudah mengikhlaskan Sora-chan kembali kepada orangtua kandungnya," Sougo melanjutkan "Jadi bagaimana? Tiga atau empat tahun lagi kurasa cukup untukmu siap menerimaku?"

Kagura menelan ludah lalu berlari pergi dengan muka bersemu merah ' _Teme,_ _awas kau Sadis!_ '

Ya, karena lanjutan gumaman Sougo adalah

' _China, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum…_ '

Oh tidak, ada Kamui dan Umibouzu datang hendak menghajar Author! Isi sendiri ya!

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N**

Finally, completed!

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia dengan fic ini, kasih review, follow, dll, kalian terbaik! : )

Mungkin setelah ini saya akan hiatus sebentar, meninggalkan beberapa cerita ongoing lainnya (bukan ini), ketika saya sudah dapat perguruan tinggi nanti, saya usahakan melanjutkan fic-fic lainnya.

Btw, saya teringat pembacaan surat dari Gorilla-Sensei ke para seiyuu Gintama yang dibacakan sama Kugimi-san (yang di Gintama Matsuri 2013), dan katanya Gorilla-Sensei mendengarkan lagunya Sakamoto Maaya sebagai inspirasi atau dorongan buat dia, dan entah kenapa saya ikutan juga pas nulis fic-fic saya, rasanya kayak lihat citranya Sougo di dalam lagunya, ga nyambung sekali mentang-mentang seiyuu nya Sougo suaminya Sakamoto Maaya o #gak #paansi #abaikan

Salam bahagia,

Furuchisa


End file.
